Unexpected Revelation
by sigyn-chi
Summary: Tsuna begins to wonder if the goddess of future enjoy torturing him. The first future he saw wasn't all chocolate and candies and now... he's unsure if this other future is better or worse... all27, now with 10027, major 1827, 5980 and a perverted 692796
1. Love Letters and Photos

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, I mean imagine what KHR would be like IF I own it. So please don't sue.

Warning: BL, pairings included are a special Italian Tuna Sandwich with a special dose of 1827 as the secret recipe, fanservice from 5980, OOC-ness of certain characters (you guys decide which ones), rated M for Gokudera's cute mouth and Hibari's wandering hands, contains yaoi fangirlism from the mafias and an easily freaked out Tsuna.

Author's Rant: This is the other half of Unexpected Visit I promised you guys. There's not really any spoilers between the two so you can read both of them at the same time but I suggest reading the first chapter of Unexpected Visit before this because our story begins in the future with TYLTsuna before said otherwise. And who wants some Varia27 love? I'm trying to see if I can fit it here...

Unexpected Revelations

Day 01: Love Letters and Photos

"We have received words from Mukuro." Gokudera reported professionally as Tsuna grimaced at the mountains of paper works on top of his table. At the age of twenty-five, Tsuna had finally gotten used to being Vongola Decimo. As the tenth boss of one of the oldest and largest mafia family, Tsuna have grown accustomed to the blood, the violence and the never-ending tragedy that his family had, is and will inflict for the family.

"… 10 pages of _fucking _love letters." Gokudera reported through gritted teeth. Tsuna forced a smile; he has yet to grow accustomed to Mukuro's _weird _behavior, "I can't believe this fucking bastard! The real report is only 10 words!!"

In anger, Gokudera threw Mukuro's _report_ to the nearest wall. Tsuna chuckled nervously, reading the papers on his table, "And what did the report talked about?"

"Guido Greco witnessed Byakuran looking at different bridal magazines." Gokudera replied. Tsuna stopped what he was writing and stared at Gokudera. Gokudera looked at Tsuna with sympathy in his eyes. Tsuna groaned and hit his head on the table.

"This is one of those days were I wished that Byakuran was the same Byakuran I knew as a kid." Tsuna said. Gokudera's eyes narrowed.

"With all due respect, Tenth, that Byakuran wanted to kill you." Gokudera reminded Tsuna.

"At least then I would have a reason to send Xanxus to kill him." Tsuna mumbled.

"Did you say something, Tenth?" Gokudera asked. Tsuna sat up and smiled cutely at Gokudera.

"Nope. Nothing at all. Please continue with your report." Tsuna replied. Gokudera nodded and looked back at the papers on his hand.

"Lawn-head's plane will arrive in Italy at three. I received a mail from Takeshi saying his stay in Hong Kong would likely be for two more days. Reborn-san and the stupid cow have already booked a flight back. Chigusa reported that their infiltration mission was a success… and the bastard…" Gokudera frowned, "We have heard nothing from him, yet again."

"Seriously Tenth, that bastard is like a mushroom!" Gokudera complained. Tsuna smiled at Gokudera.

"He's the cloud, fleeting, unrestricted…"

"Well if he wants to disappear for God fucking knows how long, he should send out a signal telling us what the fuck he's actually doing." Gokudera complained, banging Tsuna's table. This sent dozens of papers flying around.

"Ahh! Please forgive me, Tenth!" Gokudera apologized, picking the papers up. Tsuna simply looked at Gokudera, resting his chin on the palm of his right hand.

"Can it be… Gokudera, are you worried about Kyouya?" Tsuna asked. Gokudera abruptly stood and looked at Tsuna seriously.

"No." was Gokudera's answer. Tsuna sighed and took the papers Gokudera was holding. He grimaced as he began to read Mukuro's report, checking if Mukuro had encoded his real report in the torturous ten long pages describing what he would like to do to Tsuna, "I just meant that our leniency towards him affects the image you project to the other families."

"You know, Mukuro's report could be published. I'm sure those rabid fangirls would love to read this stuff." Tsuna told Gokudera, deliberately avoiding the topic. Gokudera twitched. Ever since pictures of his boss with both the mist and cloud guardians in a small elevator were published by one of the mafia's female magazines, there had been a very large fandom consisting of the daughters and other female members of different families that actually wished to see some romance between the three.

"I would object to that, Tenth. It will appear as if there is something between you and Mukuro." Gokudera objected. Tsuna smiled.

"And I'm sure Mukuro would actually support their claims." Tsuna mused.

"And then a certain bastard would hunt him down. We already have enough problems whenever they meet, please Tenth…"

"I know, I know. I was kidding, Gokudera-kun." Tsuna replied, smiling at Gokudera. Gokudera sighed in relief.

"Well then, I must be going." Gokudera excused himself and left. Tsuna sighed and began doing his paper works. More punishments, more assassination notices and very bright pink letter from Lussuria expressing the current activities of Varia... which included the magazine Mammon sold to Belphegor which had a 4 full pages about Tsuna which was then stolen by Levi to give to Xanxus. Needless to say, Squalo noticed Xanxus reading the said magazine who turned it to 4000000 small bits. Lussuria and Belphegor counted.

598059805980598059805980598059805980598059805980598059805980

Outside, Gokudera lit a cigarette when he heard his phone ring, "Gokudera."

"VOOIII!!" a loud yell was heard from the other line. Gokudera winced as he brought the phone a few inches away from his ear.

"What do you want, shark-bastard?"

"I'M LOOKING FOR THAT KATANA-RUNT!"

"There's no need to yell." Gokudera said, leaning on the wall, "Takeshi's still in Hong Kong."

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! HIS PLANE ARRIVED AN HOUR AGO!!"

"What the hell are you talking ab-" Gokudera's eyes widened as his phone was took from him.

"Sorry, Squalo. I'll talk to you later." Yamamoto told Squalo over the phone. Yamamoto turned the phone off while Squalo was yelling over the phone. He turned to Gokudera and smiled.

"You- What the fuck are you doing here?!" Gokudera asked. Yamamoto rubbed the back of his head.

"Um… surprise?"

"Surprise?!" Gokudera asked. Yamamoto smiled grew. He leaned in and gently kissed Gokudera on the lips.

"I was supposed to surprise you." Yamamoto explained. Gokudera frowned and grabbed Yamamoto's collar.

"You idiot. You just made me give a false report to Tenth."

"I'll explain it to boss later." Yamamoto assured Gokudera.

"You better." Gokudera warned, roughly kissing Yamamoto. Yamamoto wrapped his arms around Gokudera and kissed him back. Gokudera moaned and began to remove Yamamoto's tie. Yamamoto began to nibble Gokudera's ear when…

They both heard a loud explosion. Both of them stopped and their eyes widened when they realized where it had come from.

"Tenth!!"

"Boss!!"

They ran towards Vongola Decimo's office and opened the door loudly, Shigure Kintoki and Flame Arrow ready, "TENTH/BOSS!!"

"Gokudera-kun? Yamamoto?" Gokudera and Yamamoto stopped dead as the person who appeared before them was a young cute boy with messy brown hair and innocent caramel eyes.

"T-T-Tenth?"

"It's you guys! Thank god." Tsuna sighed in relief, realizing that his future included his two best friends by his side. Tsuna had feared that his future was like that of the future he just got back from three months ago.

"Wow, did you shrink, Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked, ruffling Tsuna's hair.

"IDIOT! The Tenth was probably hit by the stupid cow's bazooka!!" Gokudera yelled, grabbing Tsuna out of Yamamoto's reach. Tsuna sweat dropped as Gokudera hugged him protectively. Yamamoto laughed.

"Maa, maa, no harm done, Hayato."

"H-H-Hayato?" Tsuna mumbled, perplexed to why Yamamoto was calling Gokudera by his first name. Gokudera motioned Tsuna to sit at the chair previously occupied by Tsuna's future self. Gokudera looked at Tsuna seriously.

"What happened, Tenth?" Gokudera asked. Tsuna began to tell them how he got hit by Lambo's bazooka while in the reception room. Gokudera frowned and asked Tsuna, "Have you traveled to the future where you had died?"

Tsuna nodded. Gokudera's frown deepened, "Tenth, you must promise me not to freak out when I tell you this."

"Okay…" Tsuna said, unsure of why Gokudera was being serious all of a sudden.

"After the Millefiore incident, the stupid cow's bazooka had been malfunctioning."

"Malfunctioning… how?"

"Instead of 5 minutes… it now ranges from days to weeks."

"HHHIIIIIIIIIIII!!" Tsuna looked at Gokudera with wide fearful caramel eyes, "D-d-d-does that mean I'm stuck in the future… _again_?!"

Gokudera nodded. Gokudera and Yamamoto knew that Tsuna would have a hard time adapting to the new information since they heard it had only been three months. Tsuna was beginning to calm down when he innocently asked Yamamoto, "Yamamoto, why did you call Gokudera-kun, Hayato?"

Yamamoto rubbed the back of his head, blushing in embarrassment. Gokudera tried to cover the blush he was currently having. Yamamoto took a deep breathe and answered Tsuna, "The truth is… Tsuna… I'm having a…"

Tsuna tilted his head as Yamamoto began to wave his arms animatedly. Gokudera glared at Yamamoto, "The Tenth doesn't need to know that."

Yamamoto frowned at Gokudera's words. He knew of Gokudera's devotion to Tsuna. They all shared the same feelings. The fact that Gokudera would want to deny their relationship to Tsuna annoyed Yamamoto. Of course he would be embarrassed to tell the fifteen years old Tsuna, that ten years from now, his two best friends are currently having a romantic relationship with one another. But Yamamoto would rather tell Tsuna the truth than hide his real feelings to the boy that he would gladly lay his life for, "What? That we're a couple?"

"TAKESHI!!" Gokudera yelled, grabbing Yamamoto. Yamamoto instinctively evaded and caught Gokudera's wrist. He pulled Gokudera to his side and captured his lips with his own. Tsuna's eyes widened and he began to stutter. His two best friends, kissing in front of him!! Tsuna's eyes widened so much they looked like they were about to pop out when Gokudera moaned and wrapped his arms around Yamamoto. They both heard a loud thud and backed away from each other. What they did not expect was Tsuna on the ground… unconscious.

"TENTH/BOSS!!"

182759801827598018275980182759801827598018275980

Gokudera grimaced as he placed Tsuna on his bed… or future bed. He closed the door and looked at Yamamoto who was currently on the phone.

"Yes. No, his life is not in danger… yet. It's better if all of us returned; who knows what may happen if it came out." Yamamoto told the person on the other line. Gokudera lit another cigarette and looked outside. Yamamoto closed his phone and whispered to Gokudera, "I managed to contact Mukuro and Chrome. They're on their way back."

"That leaves a certain bastard…" Gokudera sighed, "I actually hope he doesn't show up."

Yamamoto laughed, leaning on the door, "Unfortunately the number Kusakabe gave me was out of range."

"Unfortunately? That's fortunate, Takeshi!"

"To you. But don't you think Hibari has the right to know on our Boss' current situation?" Gokudera frowned.

"No. He'll make it worse." Gokudera mumbled. Yamamoto laughed and patted Gokudera's back.

"Ah, Gokudera-san, Yamamoto-san." Gokudera and Yamamoto looked at the direction that called them. Gokudera's jaw dropped when he realized it was Kusakabe calling them… with Hibari behind him. Speak of the devil…

"Oh. Yo, Kusakabe, Hibari." Yamamoto happily greeted. Hibari stopped and stared at them. Yamamoto instinctively gulped as he realized that Hibari was dangerously letting out a murderous aura.

"Yamamoto Takeshi, Gokudera Hayato. Why are you outside our room?"

"God dammit! I've said a hundred times, either call us by our last name or by our first name!! Stop calling us by our fucking full name!!" Gokudera yelled. Yamamoto placed a hand on Gokudera's shoulder.

"Don't shout, Hayato. Boss might wake up." Yamamoto reminded Gokudera.

"Has something happened to Tsunayoshi?" Yamamoto and Gokudera let out a small 'eep!' when Hibari suddenly appeared in front of them. Hibari let his dying will engulf his Vongola Ring and dangerously looked at the two surprised guardian, "I asked: has something happened to Tsunayoshi?"

Yamamoto chuckled softly, "Actually Hibari…"

Tsuna woke up hearing Gokudera shouting behind the door. Tsuna looked around at the room he was currently in. The room was quite big, a large bookcase on his far right next to a couch and a table. On his left was a door which Tsuna presumed to be the bathroom. Moonlight came from the big window just a little to the right of the bookcase, leading to a veranda. Tsuna tried to stand up and winced as he clumsily hit his foot on the drawer next to the bed. Tsuna's eyes gleamed with curiosity as he realized three mahogany framed pictures on top of the drawer. Tsuna picked one and realized it was a picture of his Famiglia, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei, Lambo, his mother, Bianchi who decided to wear goggles, Dino with Romario, Kyoko, Haru, I-pin, Fuuta, Chigusa and Ken. Judging from Lambo's appearance, the picture was taken a few years in the future. His eyes widened as he realized that Chrome and Mukuro were on the same picture and smiled cynically when he realized that Hibari was nowhere to be found.

'_I should have expected it…' _Tsuna frowned when he saw a beautiful looking girl sitting at the center. Did he know her? His frowned deepened when he couldn't find himself on the picture. He picked up the next picture and realized it was a picture of The Ninth in the center. Once again, Tsuna frowned as the same woman appeared in the picture on the Ninth's left, wearing a mafia suit. She was just next to a grimacing Xanxus. On the Ninth's right were his father, Iemitsu, and Basil with another man who wore a mafia suit and hat. As he tried to pick the last remaining picture, the door opened with a bang, making Tsuna loose his balance falling to the ground while holding the last frame.

"Stop it, you bastard!! The Tenth doesn't have to know about THAT!!" Tsuna heard Gokudera yell. Tsuna rubbed his forehead and tried to pick himself up.

"Maa, maa, Hayato." Yamamoto and Kusakabe restrained Gokudera from using his boxes on Hibari. Tsuna blinked as he stared at the frame on his hand. Then he blinked once again. It was the same woman who had her arms around an adult Hibari's neck. Once again, Tsuna blinked. The woman had brown hair and glistering caramel eyes. Tsuna swore she looked strangely familiar...

"Hello, Tsunayoshi." Tsuna looked up and backed away as he realized he was only a few inches away from an adult Hibari.

"HIIIII!!" Tsuna exclaimed crawling away from Hibari. Tsuna winced as the back of his head hit the bed. Whimpering he began to caress the back of his head, letting the frame fall from his hand. Hibari took the frame from Tsuna's lap and smirked.

"Why were you looking at this, Tsunayoshi?" Hibari asked amused. Tsuna began to stutter.

"I-I-I didn't mean to pry, H-H-Hibari-san- I just- I- I woke up here and saw- I'm so sorry I didn't mean to stare at her." Tsuna furiously bowed his head. Hibari blinked and his smirk grew.

"Her?" Hibari asked. The other three people in the room remained silent, in fear of what Hibari would do to them if they were to butt in and curious to Tsuna's understanding to the picture on Hibari's hand.

"T-t-the woman in the picture." Tsuna replied, fear evident in his big caramel eyes. Hibari looked back at the picture and he gently traced the woman's outline in the picture. Tsuna began to tremble like a small animal, fearing that Hibari may think he was interested in the woman in the photo, "She seemed like a very important person to you, Hibari-san…"

Hibari smiled at Tsuna, "He is."

Tsuna blinked. Did he just heard Hibari say 'he'? Tsuna shook his head inwardly; he must have heard it wrong. He definitely heard it wrong. No matter how you look at it, the person on the picture was obviously a woman. Tsuna looked at Hibari curiously as he placed the frame back on Tsuna's trembling hands.

"SAWADA!! SASAGAWA RYOHEI HAS EXTREMELY ARRIVED!!" Tsuna heard Ryohei yell, running towards the room. Kusakabe, Gokudera and Yamamoto ran to the side as Ryohei came sprinting towards them. Tsuna's eyes widened as Ryohei continued to sprint towards them.

"SAWADA, RUN!! I EXTREMELY CAN'T STOP!!" Ryohei told them.

"HIIIIIII!!" Tsuna panicked, his legs refused to move. Tsuna blushed when Hibari picked him up bridal style and kicked Ryohei on the face. Ryohei stopped dead on his tracks, his face still implanted on Hibari's foot.

"EXTREME KICK, Hibari." Ryohei told him, giving Hibari a thumb up.

"N-n-nii-san!" Tsuna called out.

"Sasagawa Ryohei, I will not allow further destruction of our room." Hibari warned. Tsuna began to blush as he felt Hibari's hold on him tightened. Tsuna's blush deepened as he inhaled the fragrance of steel, blood and apples.

"H-H-Hibari-san's r-r-room?!" Tsuna stuttered, wondering why Gokudera decided to place him in Hibari's room of all places. Ryohei rubbed his face and noticed the frame Tsuna was holding.

"Oh, Sawada, that reminds me." Ryohei opened the duffel bag he was carrying and took out a sky blue dress. The dress was simply, with lace at the end and sleeves.

"It's very pretty, 'nii-san…" Tsuna said, wondering why Ryohei was showing a dress… and why Hibari was still holding him, "Is it for the woman in the photo?"

Ryohei looked at Tsuna and blinked, "What are you talking about, Sawada?"

"Hiiii? Isn't that for the woman in the photo? Or is it for Kyoko-chan?" Tsuna asked.

"Lawn-head, WAIT-"

"It's for you." Ryohei replied.

"HHHHIIIIIII!!" was the only thing that came out of Tsuna's mouth.

"I forgot to tell you something, Tsunayoshi." Tsuna looked back at Hibari, who was currently smirking at him, "The person on the photo… is you."

Tsuna looked back at the photo, then back at Hibari, then back at the photo. The brown mop of hair, the big caramel eyes- the Vongola Ring of Sky on the middle finger!!

"HHHHHIIIIIIIIIIII!!"

End Rants: Ta-dah! Hibari has yet to molest Tsuna but I love making fun of Tsuna (that's just how much I love him). Ryohei gets a bigger part here since I find the other half lacking of EXTREME-liness. Please leave comment and review, it helps me get over the day sitting on class 'resisting the urge' to doodle on my notebooks... Who knows, I may JUST update early. -grin-


	2. Books and Boxes

Day 02: Books and Boxes

Disclaimer: If I own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Hibari would have molested Tsuna since Chapter/Target 16 and Episode 1. -grin-

Warning: contains BL, shotacon (since Tsuna is technically a minor), OOC (but, hey, it's the future), rated M for language and future activities, an easily freaked Tsuna, a cheerful TYLMukuro, and a very _affectionate _TYLHibari...

Day 02: Books and Boxes

Tsuna opened his eyes and sat up, breathing heavily. He sighed and laid down once more, "It's a dream. It's a dream. It's a dream…"

Tsuna began to chant, lifting the covers above his head. His chanting stopped when he felt the bed lightly shift. Tsuna gulped and his eyes almost fell from their sockets when a shirtless Hibari lifted the cover from his head, his head an inch away from Tsuna's gaping own.

"HHHIIII!!" Tsuna screamed, backing away. This led him to topple off the bed, wincing as his head hit the drawer. Tsuna began to rub the back of his head, "Ow, ow…"

Hibari smirked and got off the bed. Tsuna stopped and stared as Hibari touched his cheeks and slowly lowered his head down. Tsuna could feel his face reddened as Hibari inspected the back of Tsuna's head, touching it a slow soothing manner. Tsuna relaxed as Hibari lifted his chin up, "There's no bump. You'll be fine."

Tsuna blushed as Hibari looked at him, a small smile gracing his usual passive, or sometimes sadistic, face. Tsuna could only keep on gaping at Hibari as he was placed on the bed. Tsuna kept on staring at Hibari as he sat next to Tsuna, buttoning a plain white shirt before picking up a book by the bookcase. A few minutes passed and Hibari glanced up and found Tsuna was still staring at him. Hibari closed the book and stared at Tsuna as well, "Do you have something to say, Tsunayoshi?"

"Um… why am I here?" Tsuna asked meekly fearing he may incite Hibari's wrath.

"And where else should you be in?" Hibari answered with another question. Tsuna thought about it for a minute before coming to a conclusion.

"In my room? I mean, if I were to faint-" _'Which seems to be happening a lot' _"-I should be in my room, right?"

"This is your room." Hibari informed him. Tsuna blinked and looked around. It was the same room he had been yesterday... complete with the three frames on the drawer... The light from the veranda suggested that he had fainted for quite a long time for outside was already another bright morning.

"Then why is Hibari-san here? Why hasn't Hibari-san bitten me to death yet?" Tsuna asked once more, curious evident in his big caramel eyes. Tsuna covered his mouth as he realized he had said the last part out loud. Being with Hibari in the same room for such a long time without getting bitten actually made Tsuna more uncomfortable than he already is; but he had not meant to say that out loud... Hibari smiled and lifted Tsuna's chin. Tsuna blushed as Hibari's face hovered only a few inches away from his.

"Because this is my room as well, Tsunayoshi." Hibari replied, smiling as Tsuna's big caramel eyes widened. Tsuna's lips began to tremble and Hibari relished the fear he feels coming from Tsuna. Hibari let his lips linger an inch away from Tsuna's trembling lips and asked huskily, "Now tell me, Tsunayoshi. Do you wish to be bitten?"

The noise that came from Tsuna's trembling lips was a line of incoherent words. Hibari pulled Tsuna to his lap and smiled as Tsuna's caramel eyes stared at Hibari's grey eyes like that of a small animal staring at a predator.

"You BASTARD!! LET GO OFF THE TENTH!!" Gokudera yelled, rushing in. Tsuna could only stare at Hibari's grey eyes as Gokudera dragged him off the bed and handed him to Yamamoto. Gokudera glared at Hibari, "You bastard! Stop confusing the Tenth!!"

Hibari crossed his arms and glared at Kusakabe, "I thought I ordered you to not let these herbivores in."

Kusakabe bowed, "I'm sorry, Kyou-san but I stood no chance against the two guardians."

Yamamoto laughed, "Maa, maa, you shouldn't be too forceful, Hibari. Tsuna just came from the past yesterday."

"I wasn't being forceful. I did nothing to him while he slept." Hibari replied, his grey eyes glistening mysteriously. Hibari calmly walked towards Yamamoto and Tsuna, passing a very pissed off Gokudera, "Besides…"

Hibari pulled Tsuna towards him, hugging him possessively, "I do not need permission to touch what is mine."

Tsuna's blush went another level as many different shades of red appeared on his face. He began to stutter and trembled as Hibari lowered his head and kissed his red cheek. Gokudera angrily released his dying will flame and opened the box containing his Flame Arrow. Hibari smirked as Gokudera aimed his Flame Arrow at Hibari, "Release the Tenth, you bastard!!"

Tsuna felt Hibari released him and was surprised to find himself saddened from the lost of Hibari's warmth. Hibari released his dying will flame and opened the box containing his tonfas. Tsuna screamed as Hibari's ring shattered, "Hiiiiiii!! Hibari-san!! Your ring!! Even the Vongola Ring couldn't withstand your wave energy!!"

The four other people in the room looked at Tsuna. Hibari began to chuckle, kneeling in front of Tsuna. He showed his right hand. Tsuna blinked and inspected Hibari's hand and his eyes widened as he saw the Vongola Ring of Cloud in Hibari's ring finger, "B-b-but I saw-"

"A level C Cloud ring is enough for an herbivore like Gokudera Hayato." Hibari replied to Tsuna's unvoiced question. Gokudera began to twitch and he readied his Flame Arrow.

"We'll see about that, you damn BAS-"

"TSUNAYOSHIKUN!!" Gokudera let out an incoherent sound as he was sent kissing the ground. Tsuna's eyes widened as a blur of black and white tackled him away from Hibari. As if that wasn't enough to shock Tsuna, that person turned out to be Mukuro of all people… a very cheerful Mukuro.

"M-M-Mukuro?!" Tsuna managed to choke out. Mukuro leered at him before smirking as he lift Tsuna's chin.

"How nostalgic. That fear… ahhh, how long since I last felt it coming from you…" Mukuro said, lifting Tsuna up. As his face came closer and closer to Tsuna's, Mukuro began to whisper, "This time, I will take you as mine."

"HIIIIII!!" Tsuna screamed as his eyes involuntarily shut.

"Let go off the TENTH, YOU DAMN PERVERT!!" Tsuna was dropped to the floor as Mukuro dodged a charging Gokudera. He kicked Gokudera on the head and smirked as Gokudera hit the wall with a satisfying thud. Tsuna opened his eyes in time to see Hibari hit Mukuro with his tonfas. Mukuro crashed to the veranda.

"Kufufufufufufu, aren't we a bit aggressive today, Hibari-kun?" Mukuro sarcastically said. Hibari let his tonfas be engulfed in his dying will flame, blocking Tsuna from Mukuro's line of vision.

"Always… always going near Tsunayoshi. This time I will bite you to death." Hibari declared. Mukuro took his trident out and smirked.

"This time, Hibari-kun, I'll ensure that Tsunayoshi-kun will officially become mine." Mukuro declared as well. Hibari charged Mukuro and hit him with his tonfa. Mukuro blocked Hibari's attack but the shockwave caused the ledge of the veranda to crumble, sending both guardians to the courtyard below.

"Hayato! Hey, wake up." Yamamoto rushed to Gokudera's side. Tsuna also rushed to Gokudera's side but part of him wanted to see what was happening down at the courtyard.

"Gokudera-kun! Please wake up." Tsuna begged, his eyes starting to water. Nothing in this future made sense to him.

"God damn pervert." Gokudera cursed as he got up. Yamamoto laughed and rubbed Gokudera's forehead in a loving manner.

"With that much energy, he'll be fine." Yamamoto ensured Tsuna. Tsuna sighed in relief and ran to the veranda.

"Watch your step, Sawada-san." Kusakabe warned as he helped Tsuna run to the undamaged side of the veranda. Tsuna watched as Hibari and Mukuro continued their fight down at the massive courtyard.

"WOAH! What EXTREME situation happened here?" Ryohei asked as he entered the room. Tsuna looked back and saw a beautiful woman running towards him.

"Boss!" Tsuna's eyes widened as he was hugged by the woman. Tsuna recognized her sweet soft voice.

"C-Chrome-san?" Tsuna asked unsure if it was really Chrome. Chrome grinned and let go off Tsuna. She kissed Tsuna's lips softly and began to giggle as Tsuna turned pink and started to stutter.

"Don't worry, boss. That's just how Chrome usually greets you." Yamamoto ensured Tsuna. This only made Tsuna stutter some more. Chrome grinned and looked down the veranda.

"I see Mukuro-sama's already fighting Hibari-san." Chrome mused, letting her head rest on the palm of her hand.

"I would wish that your boss would stop annoying Kyou-san." Kusakabe said. Chrome's smile grew.

"It can't be helped. Mukuro-sama is very passionate about you, boss, and Hibari-san doesn't like to share." Chrome replied smiling at Tsuna. Tsuna stared down at the veranda as Mukuro started to use his illusions to fool Hibari.

"I-I-I don't understand what's happening!!" Tsuna whined. Chrome giggled and gently patted Tsuna's back.

"I can see why. Mukuro-sama and Hibari-san are more of the action than the words anyway." Tsuna looked at Chrome, confused evident in his big caramel eyes, "To make a long story short: Hibari-san is your lover and Mukuro-sama wants to replace Hibari-san."

This simple explanation froze Tsuna with an opened mouth and eyes that looked like they would fall from their sockets any time now. After a few minutes, Tsuna began to wave his hands like a mad man, "H-H-Hibari-san's my wha-! A-a-and Mukuro w-w-wa-! Wha-!!"

"Baka Tsuna, get a hold of your self." Tsuna felt someone hit the back of his head and the force made him stumble to Chrome's waiting arms. Tsuna blushed harder as he realized how matured Chrome had become. Before Chrome could blink her eyes, Tsuna had already got back on his own feet and yelled at the person who hit him.

"MOU! Reborn- Hiii?!" Tsuna was once again shocked as the person who he thought was the sadistic infant who tutored him turned out to be a man with a black hat, the same man that was in the picture with the Ninth.

"What's the matter, Baka Tsuna?" the man asked, his face resembling Reborn whenever he decided to play mind games with Tsuna.

"R-R-Reborn?!" Tsuna asked, unsure if it was truly his infant-tutor.

"Who else, Baka Tsuna?" Reborn sarcastically replied.

"Hiii?!" How can this man be his infant? He looks older than any of his guardians! Tsuna's inner turmoil was stopped as another person came in and greeted Tsuna.

"Hello, Young Vongola. It's quite refreshing to see you in that form once again." Adult Lambo greeted Tsuna, "Not that I didn't enjoy seeing your beautiful older self…"

"Hiiiii?!"

"Have you seen your picture, Baka Tsuna? You're one of the most beautiful mafia bosses in our time, being number 2 in the Most Beautiful Mafioso for three years straight now." Reborn informed him, "As well as the number 1 at the underground poll…"

"Underground poll?"

"Male Mafioso I would like to get my pants on." Tsuna paled, "Of course it was by male Mafioso census…"

"Boss could have been number one is most beautiful too. The only reason he didn't was because he was a man." Chrome complained. Okay, Tsuna was now as pale as snow.

Lambo tugged Reborn's jacket, "Reborn, I think they're really planning on killing each other."

Reborn sighed, "It's not really surprising…"

"You can do it, Mukuro-sama!!" Chrome cheered happily. Mukuro smirked at her before creating another illusion.

"Uhh, Dokuro-san, I don't think it's wise to cheer for them…" Kusakabe said. Chrome stuck her tongue out at Kusakabe and turned to Tsuna.

"Come on, Boss, cheer them as well." Chrome urged.

"Hiiiii!!"

"I'm sure a small pep talk will boost their moral." Chrome said, motioning Tsuna to her spot.

"Ohhh, Chrome has a point. Tsuna, I know what you have to say." Reborn said.

"WHA-?! I'm not cheering for them!! They're destroying everything!!" Tsuna reasoned. Reborn put a hand on Tsuna's shoulder and smirked evilly. Tsuna suddenly had a bad feeling about the whole thing...

"Kufufufufufufu." Mukuro laughed as Hibari was captured by Mukuro's real illusion. Hibari glared as Mukuro decided to use Sakura branches to bind to Hibari. Hibari opened a box with his Vongola Ring and his hedgehog charged Mukuro. Mukuro red eye changed its kanji, indicating he had activated his Fourth Path, the Path of Ashura. Mukuro struck the hedgehog with his dying will flame covered trident. The hedgehog was cut in half and Mukuro charged Hibari. Hibari smiled and Mukuro looked back as he realized that the hedgehog has absorbed his dying will flame and was ready to engulf him when…

"Mukuro!! H-H-Hibari-san!!" both of them stopped and Hibari's hedgehog mimicked Hibari and stopped before engulfing Mukuro. Tsuna began to tremble, his cheeks flushed in many bright colors. Tsuna looked back at Reborn as he realized the two blood-thirsty guardians were staring at him. Reborn nodded; his face in a very devil-like smirk. Tsuna began to tremble and mumbled something softly.

"What was that, Tsunayoshi-kun?" Mukuro asked sweetly.

"Speak louder, Tsunayoshi." Hibari ordered, a bit annoyed that Tsuna decided to call them before his hedgehog could finish the job. Tsuna began to tremble harder and Chrome gave him a reassuring smile. Tsuna inhaled deeply and shouted.

"If you two don't stop, I'll say yes to BYAKURAN'S MARRIAGE PROPOSAL!!" the entire Vongola Mafioso heard Tsuna's declaration, earning a lot of jaw drops and popping eyes. The girls began to cheer, deciding to officially add Byakuran to their growing list of 'Preferred Suitors for Vongola Decimo-sama'. Gokudera rushed to Tsuna's side, forgetting the concussion he received from Mukuro, and bowed furiously.

"Please, Tenth! Reconsider!! I would rather you choose one of those bastard than that BYAKURAN!! Actually, I'd rather you choose someone more normal than the three of them!!" Gokudera begged.

"Ahhh, Gokudera-kun. I was ju-" Tsuna tried to explain. Reborn motioned Tsuna to look below and saw Mukuro and Hibari staring at each other.

"Hibari-kun… I don't really like it but…" Mukuro gave an evil smile, "Would you like a truce? Until we kill Byakuran…"

Hibari scoffed, "I don't need your help. I'm planning on biting him to death by myself."

"HHHIIIII!! Reborn! You made it worst!!"

"Mukuro, Hibari, you know you can't touch Byakuran at the moment, right?" Reborn reminded them. Mukuro smirked.

"I can simply order Greco-kun to do it right now…" Mukuro said, closing his eyes to concentrate.

"No!! Mukuro!! No killing!!" Tsuna began to shout, waving his hands like a mad man. Hibari crossed his arms, staring intently at Tsuna.

"Make sure to order your pet to kill him slowly…" Hibari ordered. Mukuro's smirk grew and nodded.

"M-M-Mukuro!!" Tsuna shouted, leaning on the railings. Reborn smirked behind Tsuna.

"If you want to stop them that badly, then shout near them." Reborn said and pushed Tsuna off the veranda. Chrome gasped and Gokudera shouted fearing Tsuna would not leave unscratched after falling from the fourth floor. Tsuna's eyes widened as he began to fall in an incredible pace.

"BOSS!!"

"Tenth!!"

"Tsunayoshi!"

Tsuna closed his eyes and felt strong arms catch him. He opened them and found himself on top of Hibari, his hands subconsciously clinging onto Hibari's shirt. Hibari warped his arms protectively on Tsuna and picked him up bridal style. Tsuna could only stare at the dirtied face of Hibari as he was put downed slowly, his hands still clinging unto Hibari's shirt.

"Tsunayoshi-kun." Mukuro called merrily, walking towards Tsuna. Tsuna let go off Hibari and shouted at Mukuro.

"Mukuro! Please don't tell me that you killed Byakuran!!" Tsuna pleaded. As much as he knows that Byakuran wanted to kill him in the alternate future, this future was different... as far as he knows. Mukuro scowled.

"Unfortunately, Greco-kun was currently busy with his activities with Byakuran." Mukuro replied, sighing, "Really, the boy can't control his need…"

"His need…?" Tsuna repeated, unsure what Mukuro was talking about. Mukuro grabbed Tsuna's hands and smirked.

"The same need I have for you, Tsunayoshi-kun." Mukuro replied, obviously leering at Tsuna. Tsuna began to blush harder and tried to free himself from Mukuro's grasp.

"St-st-stop!! M-M-Mukuro!!" Tsuna began to beg as Mukuro leaned in. Hibari grabbed Tsuna's shoulder and yanked him forcefully towards his back. Mukuro frowned and stared at Hibari.

"You should learn to share, Hibari-kun." Mukuro said. Tsuna began to cling onto Hibari as if he was the only one who could save him from a very _weird _Mukuro. Hibari placed a hand on Tsuna's shoulder and Mukuro felt the cold tip of Hibari's tonfa on his chin. Mukuro smiled and Hibari felt the sharp blade of Mukuro's trident on his cheek.

"Enough!" both guardians stopped as Iemitsu walked towards the destroyed courtyard. Tsuna gratefully smiled, for once happy to see his father but his happiness was short-lived as Iemitsu stared at Mukuro and Hibari seriously. Iemitsu sighed and smiled at them, "Now is not the time to fight over my son. All the guardians are to report to the office. Chrome and Kusakabe, I'll leave my son in your care for a while. Tsuna, you are to wait in your room with the two."

"Eh? But, dad-"

"There's a certain issue the adults must talk about." Iemitsu said, ruffling Tsuna's hair. Tsuna frowned.

"I'm not a kid…" Tsuna mumbled. Iemitsu leaned in and whispered in Tsuna's ear.

"Putting Kyou-kun and Rokudo Mukuro in one room is hard already. If you were to also stay in the room, I don't think we'll finish anything. Stay with Chrome and Kusakabe for a while. It's for the best." Iemitsu explained. Tsuna frowned and nodded, all the while wondering why his father call Hibari 'Kyou-kun'. Chrome skipped towards them, followed by Kusakabe. Chrome took Tsuna's hand and smiled cheerfully.

"Let's go back to your room, boss. I'll fill you in with everything." Chrome said. Tsuna nodded and let Chrome dragged him. He stopped and stared at the two guardians… who still had their weapons on each other's neck. Tsuna laughed sarcastically and went to the room Chrome was leading him to.

guardianguardianguardianguardianguardianguardianguardianguardianguardianguardian

"I'm against this, Iemitsu-san!!" Gokudera yelled, banging the table in front of him.

"Extremely hot!!" Ryohei yelled as his coffee fell to his lap.

"Hayato…"

"Of all the people in this room, why choose that… that bastard?!"

"The hot-headed Mafioso is right. I'm more qualified for the task." Mukuro said, smiling at Iemitsu.

"Bastard! I wasn't talking about you! You're worse than that bastard!!"

"Gokudera Hayato, call me that one more time and I'll personally bite you to death."

"I'm with Hayato-nii. We should take in consideration the fact that Young Vongola came from the past. He is not the same as our Vongola."

"What are you saying? Sawada would always be Sawada. He just looks more like a boy now than an EXTREMELY beautiful woman."

"As much as I hate to admit this, they're right, uncle. No offense, Hibari, but Tsuna is obviously still afraid of you. I don't think it's the right decision to let you have the task."

"Then let me ask you this." Reborn said. All of the guardians looked at him, "Who among you is fit for the task?"

"I think it'll be Hayato." Yamamoto replied, "As much as I want to volunteer, I have to take care of damage control back in Hong Kong."

"I'll be more than happy, Reborn-san." Gokudera said.

"And who will take care of Tsuna's unfinished business while he's out playing in the past?" Reborn asked. Gokudera stopped and thought about it.

"The reason why I did not pick you for the task, Hayato-kun, is because I need you to hold the fort while my son is in that state." Iemitsu explained. Gokudera frowned and sat, "Among the guardians, you, being Vongola Decimo's right hand, is the most qualified guardian to fill in for him."

"I… understand…" Gokudera reluctantly admitted.

"I extremely feel being left out." Ryohei admitted, raising his hand like an elementary student.

"Ryohei, you just got back. I'm sure you'd want to see your sister." Iemitsu said. He handed Ryohei a plane ticket, "I need you to fly to Japan and protect the Famiglia there. If it leaks out that Vongola Decimo has been exchanged with his past self, someone may try to use this as an opportunity to attack the family."

"You can extremely count on me!" Ryohei exclaimed.

"Lambo and Reborn will fill in and inspect our territories instead of Gokudera. While Mukuro… I want you to keep a close eye on Byakuran."

"Why should I do what you tell me?" Mukuro mocked.

"Mukuro!! Pay some respect to Iemitsu-san!!"

"Byakuran is a wild card. In an alternate future, you told me he almost succeeded in destroying Vongola. Now, he seems like a love-sick puppy but who knows what he'll do if he hears about Tsuna's situation. You don't know, we might actually find a reason to let the two of you kill him." Iemitsu mused, knowing which trigger to pull when it comes to the two elusive guardians.

"I understand. I will book a flight tomorrow and continue my observation." Mukuro replied instantly.

"Which leaves you, Kyou-kun." Iemitsu stared at the aloof cloud guardian. Hibari looked at Iemitsu and smirked.

"You're forgetting about that woman…" Hibari reminded him.

"Yes, my Chrome would be able to do the task as well." Mukuro said but glanced at Hibari. Why had Hibari offered to give such an important task to _his _Chrome?

"Dokuro Chrome is to accompany Sasagawa Ryohei. I'm sure she would like to see her two friends in Japan." Iemitsu replied. The smirk on Hibari's face grew and he stood. That would mean that he would be alone with the fifteen years old Sawada Tsunayoshi...

"Kyou-kun?"

"I do as I please. I do not take any orders from anyone, even if it's you, Sawada Iemitsu." Hibari replied and left.

"That bastard!! Does he not care for the Tenth at all?!" Iemitsu laughed causing all of the guardians to look at him.

"We can leave Tsuna in his hands. This meeting is adjourned." Iemitsu said, leaving as well.

"But Iemitsu-sa-"

"Hayato…" Yamamoto placed a hand on Gokudera's shoulder, "Has Hibari ever let us down?"

Gokudera frowned. As much as he tried to deny it, the truth was…

"No… he never did…"

182796182796182796182796182796182796182796182796182796182796

Hibari opened the door leading to their room and found Tsuna sitting on the bed while Chrome happily chatted about the most mundane thing such as how she spent most of her time in Japan eating cake with Haru and Kyoko. Tsuna was quite surprised to hear that he had gotten Chrome real organs and for once felt that this future may not be as bad as it is. Tsuna laughed and urged Chrome to continue until he remembered an information he felt that he must understand, "Nee… Chrome-san…"

"Hmmm?"

"Am I… really dating… Hibari-san?"

Chrome thought about it for a moment and smiled, "Actually, I'm not really sure if you would call it dating. Hibari-san has… a very unique way of expressing his feelings for you…"

"Hiii?"

Chrome sat by the foot of the bed, "Neither of you really explicated what sort of relationship you have. It's just a given fact that every time Hibari-san would return here, he would always stay on this room. And… the fact that Mukuro-sama consider Hibari-san more of a threat than Byakuran who publicly said he wanted to marry you say something as well. Then there was that certain incident…"

"Byakuran… wants to marry… me?" Tsuna tried to process that idea and Chrome giggled at the complicated face Tsuna was making. Chrome touched Tsuna's forehead and poked it lightly.

"Boss. Stop making such a complicated face. It's not like you… Same sex marriage had been accepted by our community since six years ago. A lot of Mafioso actually supports it… something about loyalty or something…" Chrome said, smiling softly. Tsuna rubbed the back of his head and laughed softly. Then he stared at Chrome. Chrome blinked and tilted her head.

"Is something wrong, boss?" Chrome asked. Tsuna shook his head.

"Nothing's wrong. It's just that… I'm so happy that the future Chrome-san is so cheerful." Tsuna replied, "You always seemed so sad… I always wanted to know how to make you smile…"

Chrome softly smiled and stood. She let her hand ruffle Tsuna's messy brown locks and said, "I'm smiling right now because of you, boss."

"Hiii?"

"Boss, everybody here loves you." Chrome said. Tsuna looked at Chrome with confused big caramel eyes, "Because boss loves all of us, we are able to smile and laugh like this."

Chrome's eyes softened and she caressed Tsuna's cheek, "You would smile to us even when it would hurt inside. You would sacrifice your own happiness to grant ours. Boss, we're happy because you make us happy. That's why, we-"

"Dokuro Chrome." Hibari called out, finally coming out of his hiding place. Chrome stopped and both of them stared at the doorway, "You are to accompany Sasagawa Ryohei to Japan."

"I see. Well, I better get ready." Chrome remarked, feeling the hidden dangerous tone in Hibari's voice, and kissed Tsuna's cheek, "It was nice seeing you, boss. Good night."

As Chrome passed Hibari, Hibari briefly grabbed Chrome's arm and whispered on her ear, "Tsunayoshi does not need to know that… not yet."

Chrome bit her bottom lip and nodded, "I know. I slipped, that's all."

Chrome walked out of the room and Hibari closed the door. Tsuna began to fidget and in an attempt to change the _very _uncomfortable atmosphere of the room, he told Hibari, "Kusakabe-san had to go because he got a call from someone… saying… uhhh…"

Hibari stared at Tsuna as he tried to remember why Kusakabe said he had to leave. Hibari sighed and unbuttoned his shirt, "Did it have something to do with the boxes?"

Tsuna nodded and suddenly remembered, "Kusakabe-san said that one of the boxes was giving unique reactions and that he had to supervise it."

Tsuna blushed as Hibari began to unbuckle his belt and pulled the covers above his head. Hibari smirked and put his black yukata. Tsuna felt the bed shift and slowly pulled the covers down. His blush deepened as he realized that Hibari was lying next to him. He tried to move away but Hibari was faster. He caught Tsuna's head and pulled him towards him. Tsuna gasped as Hibari possessively wrapped his arms around him, securing the younger boy. Tsuna tried to say something… anything but the only thing that came out of his mouth were incoherent words.

"I'm going to sleep. You know what I'll do if you wake me up, right Tsunayoshi?" Tsuna nodded furiously and closed his eyes. His lips began to tremble and he felt Hibari moved. He heard a click and realized Hibari must have used a remote to turn the lights off. Tsuna began to feel the warm invitation of sleep and began to doze off. Hibari felt him relaxed and hold unto Hibari's yukata. Hibari buried his head on Tsuna's brown locks and began to doze off as well…

He'll worry about his task tomorrow…

sigynsigynsigynsigynsigynsigynsigynsigynsigynsigynsigyn

Author's End Notes: Okay, so Hibari has yet to actually molest Tsuna but we'll get to that on the next day, sorry for those that were actually waiting for Hibari to molest Tsuna, I'll make it up to you -grin-. A cheerful Chrome is very OOC and a perverted Mukuro is actually a common experience in our fandom... and I do love Gokudera, that's why I like to write about his devotion to Tsuna in a very comedic way.

My replies to the reviews:

Shikey: wait for day 3... that's when Hibari will shower Tsuna with... -grin- affection...

Junez-chan: I also like this one better, since I write whatever my insane mind can think of in this future. So U.Rev would be more crack than U.Visit.

tempo out of service: hahahaha, Tsuna still has a lot more surprises coming for him in later chapters.

Piyopi: Of course Tsuna would be in denial but we all know nobody can resist Hibari's charm -grin-

JiaeR, Ying-Yang Sister, and Retse: thank you for reviewing and I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter -grin-.

To all you guys who read this: please feel free to leave a comment and let me know what you think. It helps me know what you guys would like to see in this fic -grin-. Watch out for next chapter since it has more crack, more 1827 interactions, and more tuna sandwich with new flavors such as 10027 and 5127 -kufufufufufu-


	3. Clothes and Greetings

Day 03: Clothes and Greetings

Disclaimer: I checked again and again but whatever I do, I still don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn...

Warning: BL, rated M for colorful words and descriptive activities. OOC to the extreme! and an oc (don't worry, she's just a plot device). All27 but mainly 1827, also X27, 10027, 5127, 100G, 27B, DSX... and... uh, whatever underlying message you may or may not find...

Day 03: Clothes and Greetings

Hibari stared at Tsuna… who was currently covered by the bed sheet. Hibari had been woken by a loud scream which turned out to be Tsuna freaking out. After that, Tsuna had decided to cover himself up and sat motionlessly on the bed. Hibari tried to pull the covers off, but Tsuna had proved to be stubborn, resulting to biting Hibari's hand on one occasion. Truthfully speaking, Hibari was not really surprised. It would not be the first time Tsuna had bitten him, but the fact that he did not understand why he was bitten annoyed Hibari. Now, Hibari was having a staring contest with the fifteen years old version of his lover. Hibari remembered that this Tsuna was still a weak herbivore, not like the unpredictable omnivore he would become. That's why it's quite amusing that Tsuna was staring at him in defiance instead of the usual avoid-eye-contact-at-all-cost Hibari remembered from his time as the discipline prefect of Namimori Middle School. It only meant that Tsuna was really serious.

"At least tell me what's wrong." Hibari said, crossing his arms. Tsuna glared at him or tried to. Hibari tried not to smile as Tsuna's face actually appeared more of a cute pout than a glare.

"You've been lying to me…" Tsuna replied. Hibari raised an eyebrow.

"When have I lied to you, Tsunayoshi?"

"This isn't my room."

"This is your room, Tsunayoshi. This is _our _room." Hibari emphasized. Tsuna's pout became more visible and Hibari had to bite the inside of his lip to stop himself from smiling.

"Then why were there women clothes in the closet?!" Tsuna yelled. Hibari blinked.

"Closet?"

"Yes! I was looking for some clothes to change to and all I saw were dresses!! Hibari-san, those clo-" Tsuna was taken back when Hibari began to laugh. Tsuna blushed, "It's NOT FUNNY! Hibari-san!!"

"Let me get this straight, you're angry at me?" Hibari asked. Tsuna nodded, "Because you think those dresses belong to some woman I'm romantically involved with?"

"Well yeah… I mean… you said… we were dating…" Tsuna mumbled so soft Hibari almost didn't hear the last part. Hibari smirked and kicked Tsuna's forehead lightly. Tsuna didn't expect it and fell back, "H-H-Hibari-san!!"

"Those dresses… they belong to you." Hibari replied. Tsuna blushed and got up. He crawled to Hibari's side and let his face linger a few inches away from Hibari.

"Why would I wear a DRESS?! I'm a guy!!" Tsuna yelled. Hibari pinched both of Tsuna's cheeks and pulled them.

"Have you seen your pictures? You look like a woman, Tsunayoshi. The clothes are disguises…" Hibari explained.

"Buaht thaherahe gwuairsal-"

"Tsunayoshi, that's beside the point. The main point is that…" Hibari's smirk grew and he leaned in, "… you were jealous."

At this point, Tsuna had decided to keep his mouth shut and shook his head violently… or at least try to. Tsuna found it really hard since Hibari was still pinching both of his cheeks, "It's alright to be jealous, Tsunayoshi. You are my lover."

"We're BOTH GUYS!!" Tsuna yelled grabbing both of Hibari's wrists away from his red cheeks, "A-a-a-and Hibari-san! You're acting really weird!!"

"I am?" Hibari asked, amused at Tsuna's newly found courage. Tsuna nodded furiously.

"Since I got here, you haven't even directed your catchphrase to me!"

"My catchphrase?"

"_I'll bite you to death._" Tsuna lowered his voice and tried to copy Hibari's glare. This only made Hibari laugh out loud as Tsuna made an adorable face that made Hibari's catchphrase seemed to mean _'I'll fluff you to death' _instead. Tsuna blushed and pushed Hibari to his back.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY, HIBARI-SAN!!" Tsuna yelled, hitting Hibari with the pillow closest to him. Hibari continued to laugh as Tsuna began to hit him over and over with the pillow, "THIS PLACE IS SO WEIRD!! I-I-I-"

Hibari pushed Tsuna to his back, grabbing the pillow on Tsuna's hand and throwing it away. Tsuna's big caramel eyes widened as Hibari firmly gasped both of Tsuna's wrists and kissed his Vongola Ring, "H-H-H-Hibari-san?!"

Hibari smirked as Tsuna began to blush as bright as a tomato, losing all of the courage he had in him in a matter of second. Hibari leaned in and kissed Tsuna's forehead. Tsuna closed his eyes shut and felt Hibari's warm breathe by his ear, "Do you really wish to get bitten, Tsunayoshi?"

"T-t-t-that's not wha-" Hibari began to lightly bit his ear. Tsuna softly moaned, subconsciously grabbing onto Hibari's yukata, "H-Hibari-san…"

"All you have to do is say so, Tsunayoshi." Hibari whispered in his ear before kissing his cheek. Tsuna looked at Hibari with fear in his big caramel eyes. Hibari cupped his cheek and leaned in, their noses lightly touching.

"You are mine, Tsunayoshi. You would always be mine." Hibari whispered making Tsuna trembled, "As long as I am here, you would be mine and mine alone."

Tsuna looked at Hibari curiously. The words he said… it seems like there was something in them. Something Tsuna couldn't seem to put his finger on. Hibari kissed Tsuna on the lips, surprised as how soft Hibari's kiss was. Hibari entwined their fingers; letting his other hand caressed Tsuna's leg. Tsuna moaned as he felt Hibari's hand travel up slowly. Hibari lift his head and licked his lips. No matter what time his lover came from, the sweet taste of honey would always linger on his lips. Tsuna grabbed on to Hibari as he lifted the younger man to his lap. As Hibari was to capture Tsuna's lips once more, the door opened revealing a very surprised Iemitsu.

"D-d-dad?!" Tsuna stuttered. Hibari sighed and glared at Iemitsu. Behind Iemitsu, Basil began to blush.

"S-S-Sawada-dono! H-H-Hibari-dono!!"

"Do you not know how to knock, Sawada Iemitsu?" Hibari asked. Tsuna tried to free himself from Hibari but the older man was stronger; Hibari placed his left hand on Tsuna's waist while his right caressed Tsuna's cheek in a soothing manner. Tsuna flinched as Hibari's eyes silently ordered him to stay still or he might just get bitten.

"Kyou-kun, the task I gave you is to protect my son… not to molest him." Iemitsu reminded. Tsuna blushed and buried his face on Hibari's yukata. What was he thinking, letting Hibari kiss him?! Letting his father see them in a very… embarrassing situation?!

"I do as I please." Hibari replied, smirking as he gently soothed Tsuna's back. Iemitsu sighed in resignation.

"Fine. But I wish you do that in a later date. We have an urgent situation." Iemitsu said, looking at Tsuna seriously. Tsuna was, of course, gaping at his father like a fish. Did he just hear his father give permission to molest his own son?!

"Tsuna, I need you to wear something. Basil…" Iemitsu nodded at Basil. Basil opened the shopping bag and Tsuna's gaping face was now turned to the _thing _Basil was holding. It was a white dress… a white Lolita-style dress, complete with the laces on the hem, on the puffy sleeves, a white corset and blue ribbons in different places. Needless to say, it was elegant… but Tsuna kept on gaping on it. His OWN father wants him to wear a dress?!

"It would look nice on Tsunayoshi… but why ask him to wear a dress?" Hibari asked.

"Tsuna, you have to get out of here right now. The dress is a disguise." Iemitsu explained.

"W-w-w-why?!" Tsuna asked, fearing the answer he might receive.

"Byakuran knows." Iemistu simply explained. Basil made his way to Tsuna and began to undress him. Tsuna began to blush as Basil put the dress on him. Hibari held his wrists securely, ensuring that he won't be able to get away from Basil's professional hands. Tsuna blushed as Basil caressed Tsuna's back softly, tracing Tsuna's back. Hibari glared at Basil, noticing Basil's little act. Basil blushed and began to tie the ribbon on Tsuna's back as fast as he could, fearing that Hibari may bite him to death soon.

"How did that puppy know?" Hibari asked, placing Tsuna on his lap. Basil started to pull one of the white stockings on Tsuna's weak leg.

"You know that girl Oregano was training? Paprika?" Iemitsu asked. Hibari nodded, "She told me that she saw a blog that contained what happened yesterday. Including Tsuna's threat of saying yes to Byakuran's proposal…"

"That was to make Mukuro and Hibari-san stop!!" Tsuna reasoned, looking at his father. Basil began to tie a ribbon on Tsuna's left leg, a few inches away from the end of Tsuna's dress.

"That doesn't matter, Tsuna. What matters is that Byakuran saw the blog and is already on the way over here. You are to leave the mansion with Kyou-kun and Paprika until we can deal with this mess." Iemitsu ordered. Basil got up and handed Hibari a bag. Hibari opened it and saw a long black coat decorated by red wing-like designs, a long sleeve shirt with ruffles by the neck and a red brooch.

"Change to that, Kyou-kun." Iemitsu ordered. Hibari narrowed his eyes.

"You want me to cosplay?" Hibari asked, growling at Iemitsu.

"If you want to be with Tsuna, get dressed." Iemitsu hissed. Hibari glared at the outfit for a moment before taking off his yukata. Tsuna blushed and looked away. Basil continued his work and put cute white boots with blue ribbons on Tsuna's feet. The door suddenly opened and Iemitsu winced as he was hit right on the face.

"Iemitsu-san!!" a girl with bubble pink hair shouted, trying to catch her breathe. She was wearing the same gothic Lolita dress as Tsuna, only in black and pink ensemble. She looked around and her blue eyes widened as she noticed Hibari shirtless. She blushed and ran away, "I'm sorry, Hibari-sama!!"

"Paprika!!" Iemitsu yelled, grabbing the girl by before she could run far. The girl continued to apologized, her face the same color as her hair, "Why are you here, Paprika? Our rendezvous point is at the back door. The girl named Paprika gasped and looked at Iemitsu.

"We have a problem, Iemitsu-san!! Byakuran-"

"Hello, Sawada Iemitsu." The two of them freeze and Iemitsu looked behind him. Behind them was Byakura, smiling as usual, with Shouichi Irie and Guido Greco. They were followed shortly by a very angry Gokudera. Paprika let out a small whimper as Gokudera directed his anger on her.

"Byakuran…" Iemitsu greeted. Gokudera walked towards Paprika and grabbed her arm roughly. They went inside Hibari and Tsuna's room and closed the door, leaving Iemitsu with the cheerful Millefiore boss.

"You stupid girl!! I ordered you to warn Iemitsu-san BEFORE Byakuran gets here!!" Gokudera scolded. The girl called Paprika was already about to cry, biting her bottom lip.

"I was about to!! Then I saw Hibari-sama naked-"

"Half-naked, Paprika-dono…" Basil corrected.

"Stupid girl!!" Gokudera started to rub both of Paprika's temples with his fists. Paprika began to whimper and apologized furiously, "This is why YOU shouldn't spend time with that CHINESE BRAT AND THAT STUPID WOMAN!!"

"Ahhhhhh!! Please stop, Gokudera-san!!" Paprika pleaded, tears falling from her closed eyes. Basil tried to calm Gokudera down, wrestling Gokudera's hands away from Paprika.

"Gokudera-dono, please cease thy punishment. Paprika-dono hath begged forgiveness."

"Yeah, yeah! What Basil-kun says!!" Both Tsuna and Hibari only watched the sight before them. The door opened once more and Gokudera was thrown off. Paprika fell to the floor and let out an incoherent word as Gokudera and Basil fell on top of her.

"Tsunayoshi-san!!" Byakuran happily greeted, skipping towards Tsuna. Tsuna's eyes widened as he was pulled into a hug… by the same person who killed him in an alternate future.

Hibari growled and was about to released his box when Iemitsu gave him a warning glare. Paprika pulled herself up and began to shake the unconscious Gokudera. Two times in a row, three times if you count Mukuro's kick; Gokudera began to feel this just wasn't his week. Greco obviously was in a bad mood. His activities with Byakuran were interrupted by Irie's report about his Mukuro-sama's most precious _Tsunayoshi-kun's _situation that was uploaded by a blog called 'ILuvMafiaYaoi'. Why Irie was even looking at it, Greco didn't want to know. Damn pervert…

"By-By-Byakuran… san?!" Tsuna stuttered, unsure if that is what he calls Byakuran in this future. Byakuran let go and stared at Tsuna.

"What they said was true, you really don't look like a girl when you were young, Tsunayoshi-san." Byakuran commented. Irie adjusted his glasses.

"Of course, Byakuran-sama. Sawada-san began to look like a woman four years ago when he decided to grow his hair." Irie explained.

"Che. Stalker…" Greco mumbled. Irie blushed and glared at Greco. Greco glared back and Irie backed off, his childish nature resurfacing.

"What's with the get-up, Tsunayoshi-san?" Byakuran asked, twirling Tsuna elegantly. Tsuna began to blush harder than he already has, thinking he must have look like a pervert wearing such attire. The other people on the room actually thought he looked cute in it though.

"Th-this is- well-"

"COSPLAY!" Iemitsu shouted, grabbing his son away from Byakuran. Tsuna was placed on Hibari's arms, in an attempt to calm the blood-thirsty cloud guardian. Tsuna actually leaned in to Hibari, fearing Byakuran's Mukuro-like antics, "Tsuna was just about to leave with one of my men to go to a Gothic Lolita Convention in Japan."

"Japan?" Tsuna and Byakuran both asked at the same time. Hibari covered Tsuna's mouth and Byakuran looked at Tsuna.

"You're going to Japan, Tsunayoshi-san?"

"Nod." Hibari ordered softly. Tsuna did as he was told and nodded at Byakuran's direction. Byakuran clapped his hands.

"I'll join you!" Byakuran exclaimed.

"You can't, Byakuran-sama." Greco said, smiling forcefully at Byakuran, "You have to meet with Lady Uni two hours from now."

"Uni will under-"

"Byakuran-sama, please do remember that you are Millefiore's boss. As much as you want to be with Vongola Decimo, the family must come first." Greco interrupted. Byakuran frowned and sighed in resignation.

"Fine. I'll spend time with Tsunayoshi-san later." Byakuran said. Tsuna almost felt sorry for Byakuran… _almost_.

"I can accompany Sawada-san." Irie raised his hand. Hibari and Gokudera glared at Irie, making Irie flinched involuntarily under their glares.

"That's no fair, Sho-chan!! I can't let you have Tsunayoshi-san for yourself!!" Byakuran began to drag Irie away. Greco bowed at Iemitsu and followed Byakuran out, a satisfied smirk playing on his lips.

"What… was that…?" Tsuna asked, unsure at what the hell happened.

"Well, I guess we don't need to get Tsuna out. Paprika." Iemitsu called. The girl stood straight and looked at Iemitsu.

"Yes, Iemitsu-san?" Paprika asked.

"Change of plans. Get someone near Tsuna's height and build, make that person change to the same clothing and wig. You are to board the jet I've prepared and you are to stay in our Japanese headquarter. Do I make myself clear, Paprika?"

"Cosplay-plane-headquarters. Got it!" Paprika replied, running out of the room to find someone to cosplay Tsuna. Tsuna blinked and looked at Gokudera.

"Gokudera-kun… that was…?"

"Some stupid girl you shouldn't concern yourself with, Tenth." Gokudera replied, breathing heavily.

"Gokudera, go back to your post. And Kyou-kun…" Iemitsu glanced at Hibari and then back at his son. He waited until Gokudera was out of the room before saying, "I would really prefer if you use lubrication."

Tsuna's eyes looked like they would fell from their sockets and his jaw dropped to the floor. Did his father just say what he thinks he said?! Basil handed something to Hibari and Tsuna felt like a hundred ton of rock fell on him. It was a lubricant, a pink colored container that had etched 'LUBRICANT: for your daily needs' in eye-popping yellow font. Tsuna couldn't even stutter, his eyes glued to the _thing_ Basil was currently handing Hibari. Hibari took it in his hands and read the label. Tsuna sighed in relief as Hibari threw the _thing _at Iemitsu. Iemitsu frowned as he caught it.

"We have our own." Hibari informed Iemitsu. Tsuna paled and fell back, only to land on Hibari's back. Tsuna's face was then bombarded by colors as Hibari wrapped his arms around Tsuna, lifting him off the ground. Iemitsu only nodded and opened the door. Basil followed Iemitsu as he began to leave.

"Then… I'll leave you two alone." Iemitsu coughed.

"HHHHIIIIII!!" Tsuna managed to choke out. He was about to scream at his father when Hibari began to nibble his ear.

"H-H-Hibari-s-s-san…" Tsuna moaned instead. Basil blushed and was about to close the door when-

"VVVOOOOOIIIIIIIIII!!" the door was opened widely, sending Basil to the room. Hibari kicked Basil as he was about to hit them and Tsuna gasped as Basil hit the wall next to them instead. Hibari evaded as Squalo tried to slash Tsuna.

"S-S-Squalo?!" Tsuna called out.

"VOII!!" Squalo screamed, bringing his sword once more. Tsuna grabbed unto Hibari and closed his eyes. Hibari picked Tsuna bridal style and side-stepped behind Squalo. He kicked Squalo at the back lightly, mocking him. Squalo began to growl and he tried to slash Hibari once more. Hibari crouched and swiped Squalo's legs. Squalo fell to the ground and yelled so loud, Tsuna wanted to cover his ears.

"SQUALO STOP!!" Tsuna heard someone order and winced as he was whipped rather painfully on the cheek.

"OW!!" Tsuna exclaimed, grabbing unto Hibari. Hibari lifted Tsuna's cheek and frowned at the red mark. Hibari narrowed his eyes and glared at the man who dared hit his lover in front of him.

"I'm so sorry, TSUNA!!" Dino apologized, bowing furiously. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to chase after Squalo without his subordinates after all... Dino gulped as Hibari let out a murderous aura, engulfing the whole floor. Everyone inside the mansion began to sweat furiously.

"I'll bite all of you to death." Hibari hissed as he charged Dino. Dino closed his eyes as his cheek met Hibari's knee. Dino was sent to the ground, destroying the vase outside. Dino tried to shake off his dizziness as water was poured to his head. Hibari side-stepped in time to dodge Squalo's upcoming attack, earning a growl from Squalo. Squalo let out a loud yell as Hibari kicked him on the back, sending him flying towards Dino.

"H-H-Hibari-san!!" Tsuna called out as Hibari began walking towards the two, his eyes promising unbearable torture and pain. Tsuna began begging Hibari, "Hibari-san, please stop!! Hibari-san!!"

"Sawada-dono…" Basil whispered and Tsuna looked back and found both Iemitsu and Basil making hand movements. Tsuna frowned, not understanding what they were trying to say. Iemitsu sighed and began to panic as Hibari began to kick Squalo sharply. Iemitsu grabbed Basil and kissed him on the lips. Both Basil and Tsuna's eyes widened and Iemitsu threw Basil to the ground.

"DO THAT TO KYOU-KUN!!" Iemitsu ordered. Basil continued to stare at Iemitsu, his eyes wide and his face red as Christmas. Tsuna blushed and shook his head furiously. Then he heard a bone crack and Tsuna began to panic. Grabbing Hibari's face, Tsuna pecked Hibari on the lips. He pulled away as fast as he can; his face red but not as red as Basil's. Hibari did stop, his attention now focused on Tsuna.

"Tsunayoshi…" Hibari whispered. Hibari lowered his head and Tsuna closed his eyes. Hibari's lips lingered by Tsuna's bottom lip, nibbling it lightly, before finally capturing Tsuna's lips. Tsuna blushed but did not pull away, instead clutched Hibari's coat with his small hands. Hibari smirked and opened Tsuna's mouth. Tsuna began to blush harder as Hibari's tongue motioned his own to a dance Tsuna did not know the steps in.

"Get a room." Both of them pulled back, Tsuna taking in the much needed air. Hibari's eyes narrowed once more and he glared at Lussuria. Lussuria began to giggle.

"Shishishishishi, out in the open? How careless of you." Belphegor said, smirking at Hibari. Levi bowed and picked up the unconscious Squalo.

"Don't worry, we're only here to get Squalo-dear" Lussuria explained, kissing Squalo's cheek. Squalo shivered in his unconscious state and his face looked like it was in pain. Mammon fluttered around and raised her camera. Mammon pushed the button and Tsuna closed his eyes as the camera flashed.

"Thank you for your cooperation." Mammon said before leaving.

"Shishishishishi, we'll be on our way." Belphegor said, mockingly bowing to Tsuna and Hibari. They all left and Tsuna began to blink.

"What the HELL is HAPPENING?!" Tsuna yelled. Hibari shrugged, actually unsure what happened as well… not that he actually care…

Dino groaned and rubbed his cheek. Tsuna looked at Dino and finally decided to leave Hibari's warm hold. What was he thinking, letting Hibari carry him bridal style in an open hallway?! Tsuna began banging his head on his imaginary wall before rushing to Dino's side.

"Dino-san!! Are you-"

"I'm fine. I'm fine. Although-" Dino began to move his tongue inside his mouth, "I think I swallowed a tooth…"

Tsuna made a disgusted face and stared at Hibari, "This is YOUR FAULT!!"

Hibari shrugged and kicked Dino. Tsuna began to scream and pull Dino out of Hibari's attack range, "Stop it, Hibari-san!!"

Dino began to chuckle, "Don't worry, Tsuna. Kyouya won't kill your big brother."

"You want to find out?" Hibari hissed, engulfing his Vongola Ring with his dying will flame. Tsuna panicked once more and dragged Hibari away from Dino.

"Stop it, Hibari-san!! Dino-san's injured!!" Tsuna begged. Hibari opened one of his boxes and took out his tonfas. Tsuna's eyes widened and he hopped, wrapping his arms around Hibari's neck. Of course, being smaller than Hibari, Hibari was forced to slouch down so that Tsuna's feet would touch the ground. Hibari narrowed his eyes on Tsuna and growled dangerously. Tsuna began to chuckle sardonically, not really understanding what possessed him to do this kind of thing.

"SQUALO!!" both Tsuna and Hibari stopped as they felt a surge of energy coming towards them. Hibari pulled Tsuna behind him and blocked an upcoming condensed dying will flame bullet. Tsuna gasped as Hibari parried a volley with his tonfas and looked up.

"X-X-Xanxus!!" Tsuna yelled as he looked up the destroyed ceiling. True enough, Xanxus was on the roof, his scars almost covering his entire face. Why would Xanxus be angry that much?!

"Brat…" Xanxus growled, staring at Hibari. Hibari's frowned and readied his tonfas.

"Tsunayoshi, go back to our room. I'll deal with this monkey king…" Hibari ordered. Tsuna looked back at Hibari.

"No!!" Tsuna yelled, grabbing unto Hibari. Hibari was strong, Tsuna believed that but Xanxus was also strong. Who knows what will happen if they clash? He didn't want a repeat of yesterday's performance. Hibari was seriously trying to kill Mukuro and Mukuro was the same. Tsuna didn't want anyone to die. He didn't want Hibari to kill. He wanted-

"Tsunayoshi! Stop being stubborn and get inside!" Hibari ordered once more, raising his voice for the first time. Tsuna was taken back, never had Hibari raised his voice at him… at anyone for that matter. Tsuna's eyes began to water and his bottom lip trembled. Hearing that tone from Hibari tugged something inside Tsuna and it hurt.

"WHERE'S SQUALO?!" Xanxus asked, readying his pistols.

"He's not here!!" Dino yelled, rushing towards Tsuna's side even though he probably has more than two broken ribs all courtesy of Hibari.

"You whore!!" Xanxus yelled, dropping from the roof. He landed next to Dino and punched him. Dino fell back and Xanxus was about to punch once more when Iemitsu and Basil grabbed both of his arms.

"Xanxus stop!!" Iemitsu ordered.

"I'll fucking kill you!! Squa-"

"Squalo came to me." Dino hissed, rubbing his swollen cheek. Xanxus stopped flailing and stared at Dino, "You should blame yourself Xanxus. What were you thinking, getting off with a picture of my little brother?! I mean, Squalo even told me you would mumble my little brother's name in your sleep!"

"HHHIIII?!" Tsuna choked out, backing away as far as he can. Hibari raised his tonfas once more, his eyes narrowing.

"I'll really bite you to death, monkey king…" Hibari declared.

"No!! No biting to death!! Hibari-san!!" Tsuna yelled, pulling Hibari's coat.

"SHUT UP!! SHUT UP!! I'LL FUCKING KI-" Xanxus yelled, his face red. Tsuna didn't know if it was from embarrassment or from anger, nor did he have the time to observe since he was currently holding the coat of a blood-thirsty Cloud Guardian.

"Boss!" all of them stopped as Lussuria came skipping at them, "We got Squalo-chan back!!"

"Where is he?!"

"Right here!" Lussuria pointed. They all blinked as they saw Squalo dragged by Levi, his arms tied by chains.

"Shishishishi, he was trying to run away." Belphegor informed them. Squalo growled and glared at Xanxus.

"This is gonna cost you, Boss." Mammon reminded Xanxus.

"Squalo, let me explain-"

"I don't want to hear anything from you, you bastard!! UNTIE ME, FUCKING SHIT!!" Squalo yelled, flailing against the chains.

"Not until you talk to Boss…" Levi replied.

"FUCK YOU!! DINO!! UNTIE ME!!"

"I prefer that you actually talk to Xanxus, Squalo. I don't want to be with you when your mind is obviously somewhere else." Dino replied, a bit pissed at Squalo.

"YOU TRAITOR!! AFTER WHAT WE DID?!"

"If Xanxus mumbles Tsuna's name on his sleep, you shout Xanxus' name during _it_." Squalo blushed and Xanxus was taken back.

"Squalo…"

"SHUT UP!! I don't want to hear anything from you, you fucking pedo!!"

"PEDO?! That runt is already twenty-five!!"

"And you started mumbling his name ten years ago!!"

"HHHIIIII??" Tsuna yelled. Xanxus was dreaming of him like that during _his _time?!

"As if you're any better!! I've heard you moan that katana-runt's name as well!!" Xanxus yelled.

"I DO NOT!!"

"I actually heard it as well." Dino said. None of them seemed to realize Mammon had been videotaping the entire scene.

"As if you're any better, DINO! You would mumble the two runts in your sleep!!" Squalo yelled.

"2 runts?" Dino asked, unsure who Squalo was talking about. Squalo pointed at Hibari and Tsuna's direction. Tsuna began to stutter and flail his hands in every direction. Dino blushed.

"That's different!!" Dino yelled.

"How the fuck is that different?!"

"I dreamt… of them but not _with _them." Dino explained. Tsuna's blush went another level and he gaped at Dino.

"Pervert…" Hibari mumbled. Tsuna stared at Hibari. Pervert? That's all he could say?!

"WHAT THE HELL IS UP WITH THIS FUTURE!!" Tsuna yelled at the top of his lungs.

paprikapaprikapaprikapaprikapaprikapaprikapaprikapaprikapaprikapaprikapaprikapaprika

Author's end notes: Tsuna's 3rd day is enough to actually traumatize a normal person but he is _our _Tuna sandwich. -grin- Paprika is actually an oc based on a typical closet-yaoi fangirl, so don't worry she's not really going to paired with anyone in this fic and is actually more of a plot device because Haru, Kyoko and I-pin are in Japan and Lal Mirch wouldn't just fit for the role...

As usual, my replies to your fantastic reviews:

scattered brains: I hope you enjoyed this crack -grin- and Hibari not molesting Tsuna in day 2 was simply because there was to much distractions... not because he didn't want to... -smiles evilly-

Insomia On High: More than a glimpse, my other story: Unexpected Visit actually focuses on TYLTsuna with presentHibari, so if you haven't read it, please do give it a try -grin-

NegoArgentaeDragotea: Thank you very much, I try my best to ensure that there as as minimal spelling and grammar but if you do find one, please don't hesitate to tell me. -smile-

Megumi15: Hahaha, I also love Ryohei and he's extreme personality.

Shikey: thank you for your undying will of love motivation and thank you for also reviewing 'While You Sleep...', I love both this affectionate Hibari and WYS's Hibari... probably because I love TYL18 the most.

CelticAngelWings: TYL18!27 is really as hot as hell, that's why I love Sayonara Hibari-sensei. -grin-

tempo out of service: I really love writing the two pineapples and their love for tuna, Byakuleo had been in my mind ever since Leo (or Greco) was introduced and Byakuran gave him a very cute smile. -grin-

Hamtaro-chan: I actually take that as a comment, I know how it feels to be _almost _forced to watch and read yaoi but Kyou Kara Maou helped ease the transition... and even now, I'm still picky with my yaoi pairings. (KHR is my most wide-range yaoi pairing 'cause tuna sandwich tastes good when its over flooding with ingredients )

ShiranuiKai: it's actually hard to try and make 10027 believable in the cannon time line but this is crack and I'm deeply insane. -smile-

JiaeR: Stay tune for more affection from TYL Hibari. -grin-

prettybabycatty1109: As much as I want that to happen (a part of me actually wants to make this 182769), we all know Hibari doesn't like to share... and I may not be able to include Spana because... I don't actually know how to put him in the fic... but I'll try...

T-gal, Tsubasa2fly and RuByMoOn17: Thank you for reviewing and please stay tune for more. -smile-

For those who were kind enough to review While You Sleep that I have yet to thank you, shizouo, Death2Afangirl and kanda89: thank you for reviewing WYS, it's nice to read that my angst touched you as it did mine while I was writing it.

And for my parting comments (yes, I'm ranting once again): starting from day 4, we will be focusing on TYL18!27 and... the smut would actually be longer here. Once again, leave a comment/review and let me know what you guys think. -smile- UVisit Day 5 will be uploaded maybe tomorrow... maybe...


	4. ILuvMafiaYaoi and Dandelion Girl

Day 04: ILuvMafiaYaoi and Dandelion Girl

Dislcaimer: -ahem- I do not own Katekyoushi Hitman Reborn... as well as the story Dandelion Girl...

Warning: contains BL (there's no smut in this day, people, sorry to disappoint you -smiles sheepishly-), yaoi-fangirlism to the extreme, an ever-changing TYLHibari and a dissatisfied Tsuna...

Big Note: Since they are in Italy, people should speak Italian, right? Unfortunately I don't understand Italian so...

"This is Japanese..."

_"This is Italian..."_

**"This is English..."**

Day 04: ILuvMafiaYaoi and Dandelion Girl

Tsuna continued to stare at the laptop. After the whole incident yesterday, Tsuna had holed his self up in the comforts of his 'room'. Of course, Hibari refused to leave but Tsuna was quite relief that Hibari had decided to stop showering him with _affection_. Or he was supposed to. For the last two hours, Tsuna had banged his head on an imaginary wall for even feeling a bit disappointed that Hibari had stopped his advances. He concluded the future was affecting his mental state and decided to change the future once he returned to his own time.

This led to why Tsuna had a laptop on the bed. He had asked Basil for information about… the unique taste of romance in Vongola. Basil began to stutter and blush like a high school girl caught staring at her long-time crush and Iemitsu was more than happy to give Tsuna a laptop. At first, Tsuna had gaped at the desktop wallpaper. It was a very beautiful art… of him and his six guardians… in a very compromising situation. Then Iemitsu explained that the laptop belonged to a woman named Oregano and the pink-haired girl called Paprika. Iemitsu was very helpful, downloading the blog that caused all the commotion yesterday…

_ILuvMafiaYaoi _

Now for the last three hours, Tsuna had been staring at the blog with big round eyes. It was more like a community blog actually where they post everything that can be considered _yaoi_ in the mafia world… which turned out be all the time two Mafioso meet with each other. It took some time before Tsuna got over his shock and began to look for _information_ about his future self. It wasn't hard to look for it since there was a tag called _Vongola Decimo-sama_. Clicking on it blinded Tsuna. Not only did the post count more than a thousand, the first post that pop-out was that of a video of Xanxus, Squalo and Dino's quarrel. Of course it was initially played and Tsuna had gaped at it for too long. Hibari had raised his head from the book he was reading when he heard the bickering from Tsuna's laptop. Tsuna hastily stopped the video and tried not to look at Hibari, his face blushing from humiliation.

"It's probably that floating baby. She was holding a videocam all throughout…" Hibari informed Tsuna looking back at the book.

Tsuna didn't bother to reply, not trusting his voice. Tsuna began to read the posts, and blushed as a picture of him being carried bridal style by Hibari was also posted. It was definitely Mammon… The greedy infant probably sold the pictures and recording to someone. He began to scan the entire posts dedicated to _Vongola Decimo-sama_'s love life… which included posts with pictures about Byakuran's proposal; a disguised person, who was obviously Xanxus, buying a mafia magazine which had him as the front cover; a picture of him laughing with Gokudera and Yamamoto in a restaurant; a picture of him and Spanner in what could have been Spanner's workplace, wearing the same clothes; and a post, which had more than a thousand hits, about a certain elevator and two blood-thirsty guardians with him.

Tsuna felt his heart began to beat faster and he tried to find the first post about him… which turned out to be more than a hundred pages away. His eyes widened as he realized it was a blurry picture of him in a classroom back in Namimori Middle School. It had been taken outside and Tsuna had to squint to actually notice that the brown blur was his hair. Near him was a blur of black which may have been a black hair. He read the post and frowned. It was nothing more than speculations. It was his graduation and he was in the room for more than an hour. Tsuna frowned, all of it was just speculation and no one even knew who he was with.

"Tsunayoshi." Tsuna blinked and found Hibari looking at him from the couch.

"Y-y-yes, Hibari-san?" Hibari sighed and closed his book.

"I've been calling you for a while now." Hibari told Tsuna, frowning.

"I'm-I'm so sorry, Hibari-san!!" Tsuna apologized, fearing that Hibari would bite him to death. Hibari walked towards the bed and reached out to Tsuna. Tsuna closed his eyes, fearing the worst. He did not expect Hibari to ruffle his hair. Tsuna blushed and looked at Hibari.

"You haven't eaten anything since yesterday. Aren't you hungry?" Hibari asked. As if on cue, Tsuna's stomach growl and Tsuna blushed, looking away from Hibari. Hibari smirked and opened the closet. Tsuna's eyes followed Hibari's every movement and caught a piece of clothing Hibari threw him. It was a cute baby-blue dress with puffy sleeves. Tsuna blushed and stared at Hibari.

"You've been wearing the same thing since you got here, right?"

"B-b-but t-t-this-"

"There's more to choose from if you don't want that." Hibari began to look at the closet once more and showed Tsuna what appears to be a Namimori girl uniform, "You never wore this before…"

"Hibari-san!! Don't I have any _normal _clothes?!"

"I would have given you one of your suits but you'll just look like an idiot wearing clothes obviously bigger than your size." Hibari began to think, "Or maybe the term _moe _would be more appropriate?"

"HHHIIII?! F-f-f-fine! I'll wear… this…" Tsuna mumbled, getting off the bed. Hibari nodded and began to search for shoes that may fit Tsuna. Wearing his leather shoes was not an option; Tsuna would look like an idiot. Tsuna holed himself up the bathroom, locking the door behind him. With a tired sigh, Tsuna began to take off his Namimori uniform and turned on the shower. Warm water enveloped him and he sighed once more, closing his eyes. After the much needed shower, Tsuna began to get dressed. He managed to slip the dress on him and frowned. The puffy sleeves reached up to his elbows and the dress ended by his knees. He opened the bathroom door and blushed when he saw Hibari wearing a black turtle-neck and a dark red jacket.

'_Even normal clothes look nice on Hibari-san…'_ Tsuna stopped and began to blush. Did he just think Hibari looked nice?! Tsuna began to hit his head on his favorite imaginary wall once more.

"So it does look like a dress…" Hibari commented, handing Tsuna a pair of white boots. The same boots his father made him wear just yesterday.

"How short is this dress, Hibari-san? I mean… to my future self…"

"It's actually a blouse." Hibari informed him as he helped Tsuna put on the boots. Tsuna blushed at Hibari's words.

"It's a blouse?!" Hibari nodded and held Tsuna's hand. Tsuna began to gape at Hibari as he picked the book he was reading from the table.

"But it was large even to your future self, that's why the idiots would think it was a dress shirt." Hibari remembered and opened the door. Tsuna followed Hibari as he led Tsuna to the hallway. Along the way, the servants and all those that passed them gave them a funny look. Tsuna began to blush and cling unto Hibari as they began to whisper. He probably looked really weird wearing a dress.

"BASTARD!! LET GO OF THE TENTH!!" Tsuna stopped as Gokudera came running towards them. Hibari smirked and Gokudera stopped to catch his breathe.

"Get out of our way, Gokudera Hayato." Hibari ordered. Gokudera glared at Hibari.

"Tenth should not go out!! It's too dangerous!!" Before long, the entire hallway was covered by curious Mafioso carefully not crowding close to any of them in fear of Hibari biting them to death.

"I'm not taking him out." Hibari informed Gokudera.

"Hiii?" Tsuna looked at Hibari, confusion evident in his big caramel eyes. Hibari smirked at Tsuna and picked him up, throwing him over his shoulder.

"Hibari-san?!" Tsuna gasped, trying to pull his dress down. Gokudera blushed and try not to look at Tsuna's… asset.

"I'm kidnapping him." Hibari corrected. The Mafioso began to cheer and Gokudera twitched.

"That's Hibari-san for you!!"

"It just wouldn't be complete if Hibari-san wouldn't kidnap boss again!!" they began to cheer and laugh.

"SHUT UP!!" Gokudera yelled, engulfing his Vongola Ring with his dying will flame, "This time, I won't let you take the Tenth!!"

"You're welcome to try, Gokudera Hayato." Hibari teased, engulfing his Vongola Ring with his dying will flame as well.

"Please stop." An emotionless voice said. Tsuna tried to turn his head and found five Cervello-like women stepped forward. Each of them wore a white mask, had tan skin and pale white-like pink hair.

"Hii? Why are there Cervellos here? I thought they were with Millefiore?" Tsuna asked.

"Vongola Decimo-sama, we are not the Cervello. We are called _Cuore_, employed to all Mafia Famiglia by the female members of each family." The one wearing a bubble dress and black leggings informed Tsuna.

"Employed… to…?"

"For this." The five women charged Gokudera all at the same time.

"Get the fuck off ME!!" Gokudera yelled. They paid no attention to Gokudera's order, capturing his arms before he could open a box. One of the female Mafioso screamed.

"Cuore!! Let go off Gokudera-sama!!" she ordered.

"That we cannot do. Majority have spoken, Hibari-sama, please leave with Vongola Decimo-sama." The Cuore asked Hibari.

"Kyyyaaaa!! Where are all my comrades?!"

"We're all for Hibari-sama!!" the other female Mafioso cheered. Hibari shrugged it off and began walking away.

"Stop!! I said STOP, you bastard!!" Gokudera yelled at Hibari, trying to pry away the death grips of the Cuores.

"Gokudera-kun!!" Tsuna yelled, fearing for the safety of his best friend. Hibari took him out of the front door and they both entered a black limousine. Tsuna tried to grab for the door but Hibari caught his wrists.

"Tsunayoshi…"

"We have to save GOKUDERA-KUN!!" Tsuna wailed, tears threatening to fall from his big puppy-eyes. Hibari looked away, fearing he may lose all of his resolves and actually go and help the pathetic herbivore called Gokudera Hayato.

Kusakabe laughed, and looked back at Tsuna and Hibari from the driver's sit, "Don't worry, Sawada-san. The Cuore won't hurt, Gokudera-san. It'll sadden their employers."

"Employers? Who are the Cuore?!" Tsuna asked. Kusakabe thought about it for a moment before answering.

"They're like a private army that serves all of the Female Mafioso. They act according to the majority." Kusakabe explained. Tsuna looked confuse and Kusakabe sighed, pulling out a laptop from his briefcase. He opened the blog Tsuna was looking at just a moment ago.

_ILuvMafiaYaoi_

Kusakabe clicked on a tag called _Cuore Center_ and Tsuna's eyes widened. A moment ago, there had been an online poll going on about the commotion in the hallway, complete with a live feed. Below it was a poll that asked if Cuore should intervene and for who. Ninety percent clicked on the option: _'Help Hibari-sama kidnap Vongola Decimo-sama!'_

"So, Cuore is like the hands of the female Mafioso…" Kusakabe informed a petrified Tsuna. Hibari scoffed and stared at Kusakabe.

"You probably leaked it out and made the poll, didn't you?"

"Hiiiii?!" Tsuna stared at Kusakabe. Kusakabe chuckled and rubbed the back of his head.

"Well, it was better than letting you bite them all to death, Kyou-san." Kusakabe reasoned. Tsuna dropped on his sit, his eyes wide opened and his mouth gaping like a fish. Hibari looked outside as Kusakabe began to drive.

"They'll all fall down the same as last time." Hibari mumbled.

"Last… time…?"

"The last time Kyou-san kidnapped you." Kusakabe informed Tsuna. Tsuna paled. Hibari kidnapped him?! Hibari-

"Kyou-san did nothing to you." Kusakabe said, realizing Tsuna may have been thinking something really… bad…

"Not without your consent, anyway." Hibari clarified. Tsuna was now as pale as snow. He was in a limousine with a man who may or may not be his lover and who apparently kidnapped him more than once. The limousine stopped and Hibari opened the door. Tsuna subconsciously followed Hibari out. Kusakabe gave Hibari a bag and smiled.

"I'll try and shake them off… but that doesn't mean that you won't be followed. Those Cuore have a nose more powerful than a dog especially for Sawada-san." Kusakabe reminded Hibari. Hibari nodded and took the clothes from the bag. Hibari put on a dark red scarf and rimless glasses. Tsuna blushed as he actually thought Hibari looked more handsome with glasses on. Once again, Tsuna began to bang his head on his favorite imaginative wall. Tsuna's blush intensified as Hibari put a white coat on him and a blue scarf. Hibari looked back at Kusakabe as he placed a cute white messenger-type hat on Tsuna.

"We'll manage by ourselves." Hibari said. Kusakabe frowned.

"Kyou-san… the box I inspected… it's-"

"We'll talk about it later. Go." Hibari ordered, glaring at Kusakabe. Kusakabe sighed and got in the limousine. Tsuna looked at the complicated face Hibari was making as the limousine drove away… followed by two black cars. Hibari grabbed Tsuna's hand and led him to a bus stop. Tsuna shivered as the cold winter wind hit his uncovered face. Hibari noticed this and bend down, adjusting Tsuna's scarf.

"We're near the northern part of Italy so you have to bear with the cold." Hibari softly whispered. Tsuna blushed at the concerned tone of Hibari's voice, pulling his hat down in an attempt to hide his blush. Hibari frowned and gently grabbed Tsuna's hands, "I should have told Kusakabe to also buy mittens…"

"I-I-I'm fine, H-H-Hibari-san!!" Tsuna stuttered. Hibari blew warm air on Tsuna's hands and rubbed their hands together. Tsuna's blush intensified and Hibari leaned in. Tsuna closed his eyes and Hibari smirked. Tsuna felt Hibari tug his hand and opened his eyes. A bus was already in front of them, waiting for them to get in. Tsuna ran towards Hibari and clung unto him as he heard some girls giggle and talked to each other in Italian while staring at Hibari. Hibari led Tsuna to two unoccupied sits and both of them sat down. Tsuna began to feel frightened and buried his face on Hibari's coat.

"Tsunayoshi…" Hibari whispered, noticing the fear Tsuna was emitting. Tsuna glanced at the chattering girls once more before burying his face on Hibari's sleeve. The entire Vongola estate used Japanese as a medium but being outside made Tsuna open his eyes. He was in a foreign land, with only Hibari as the only one who he could understand in the vicinity.

Hibari gently soothe Tsuna's back. Tsuna began to relax as Hibari whispered his name softly. Holding unto Hibari's arm, Tsuna looked out of the window and his face lit up. The city was covered in snow, giving the city a majestic glow he has yet to see in Namimori. Tsuna couldn't stop his smile as they come across an unfamiliar street, a glass store caught Tsuna's attention. On display was a cutely decorated glass painting of the sky with a wispy cloud across it. The bus stopped and Tsuna jumped off his sit and dragged Hibari out. Tsuna ran towards the store dragging Hibari behind him.

"Wow…" Tsuna mumbled as he stared at the glass displays. Hibari sighed and put his hands on the pockets of his coat. The front door opened and a feeble old man greeted Hibari in Italian. Tsuna looked back at Hibari and the feeble old man.

"_Welcome… I see you have come once again." _The old man said in Italian, greeting Hibari with a smile. Hibari shrugged.

"_My companion saw your display and dragged me here." _Hibari replied in Italian, placing a hand on Tsuna's head.

"_Oh, he looks a bit like that beautiful lady you always come with." _The old man commented, smiling at Tsuna, _"Good day, young one."_

Tsuna clung unto Hibari's arm. Hibari wrapped a hand on Tsuna's own and looked at the old man, _"He cannot speak Italian."_

"_Oh… forgive me…"_ the old man smiled at Tsuna and said in English, **"Hello."**

Tsuna frowned and rubbed the back of his head, **"Ummm… He… ro?"**

Hibari covered his mouth to stop himself from laughing. Tsuna blushed and punched Hibari's arm, "Hibari-san!! It's hard!!"

"Idiot." Hibari teased, poking Tsuna's forehead lightly, "That's why we have English in our school."

"Mou!" Tsuna pouted, focusing his attention back at the display. Hibari looked back at the old man. The old man continued to smile at Tsuna.

"_They share the same interest." _The old man observed. Hibari grabbed Tsuna's hand and nodded at the old man.

"_They are quite unique. Now if you'll excuse us..." _Hibari replied dragging Tsuna away. Tsuna looked at Hibari.

"H-H-Hibari-san?" Tsuna called out. Hibari looked at Tsuna and raised an eyebrow.

"Weren't you hungry?" Hibari asked, smirking at Tsuna. Tsuna blushed and suddenly felt fatigue.

"I… forgot about that…" Tsuna admitted, rubbing the back of his head with his free hand. Hibari pulled Tsuna's hat down.

"There's a restaurant that serves a good pizza around here." Hibari informed Tsuna, "Or would you prefer something else?"

Tsuna shook his head, "Pizza sounds… fine…"

Hibari nodded and guided Tsuna to a corner. Tsuna was led to a house and was surprised when he realized that the house was actually a real restaurant. Hibari talked to the receptionist and they were escorted at the farthest side, far from the chattering and laughter. Tsuna smiled sarcastically as he sat on the chair in front of Hibari. Hibari was still Hibari, after all. Tsuna picked up the menu and frowned. He heard Hibari softly chuckle, looking at him with amused eyes. Tsuna glared at Hibari.

"Shall I translate it or should I just order for you, Tsunayoshi?" Hibari playfully asked. Tsuna flushed and tried to look away. Hibari lifted Tsuna's chin and made him look at Hibari.

"H-H-Hibari-san!" Tsuna stuttered, fearing Hibari would decide to make a scene in front of everyone.

"I never heard your answer, Tsunayoshi…" Hibari reminded Tsuna. Tsuna continued to blush.

"I-I-I'll leave it up to you, Hibari-san…" Tsuna stuttered. Hibari seemed please with the answer, letting go of Tsuna's chin before talking to the waiter in Italian. Tsuna tried to control his breathing and put a hand on his chest. He looked up and couldn't help but stare at Hibari. He had spent countless days with the adult Hibari during his time in an alternate future. He had remembered that Hibari had not changed that much then, still the same sadistic and quiet prefect as he was from Tsuna's memories. He grew older, more mature, but he was still Hibari. His eyes still hold the same mysterious glint on them, only brighter, more visible. But the Hibari of this future was different.

Tsuna rest his chin on the palms of his hands as he continued to observe Hibari as he talked to the waiter in fluent Italian. This Hibari was more open, more… _affectionate_. Tsuna blushed as his train of thoughts brought him to his greatest problem at the moment… his future relationship with the Cloud Guardian. The waiter bowed slightly and left with their orders. Hibari closed the menu and stared at Tsuna, smirking as Tsuna didn't seem to realize that he was being stared at as well.

To Tsuna's defense, his mind was preoccupied with the idea that the man who scared the most out of him may or may not become Tsuna's most important person. He admits that at times he felt attracted to the older man but he would simply dismiss it as admiration. The loud beating of his heart would be explained as fear for the blood-thirsty prefect.

Hibari began to smirk as Tsuna involuntarily frowned. Hibari mimicked Tsuna, placing his chin on the palm of one of his hand, leaning in. He continued to stare at Tsuna, staring intently at his innocent caramel eyes. Tsuna also stared at Hibari's grey eyes and his frown deepened. The mysterious glint was gone from Hibari's eyes… wait… Tsuna's eyes widened and his face reddened. How long have Hibari noticed that he was staring?!

"I-I-I… uhh…" Tsuna stuttered. Hibari smirked and leaned back on his chair, crossing his arms.

"You had an amusing expression, Tsunayoshi." Hibari teased. Tsuna continued to blush, pulling his hat down as if he believes it can hide his adorable embarrassed face.

"Mou, Hibari-san, stop teasing me…" Tsuna begged. He did not dream of a time where he would be sitting on the same table as the scary prefect and actually not feel the need to be frightened. Tsuna stopped and peeked through his hat. Hibari was now reading once more but looked up as if he felt Tsuna's curious caramel eyes staring once more. Tsuna blushed and tried to think of anything to say… anything at all…

"Uhh… Hibari-san, what are you reading?" Tsuna asked inwardly hitting his head on his new best friend: his imaginary wall. Hibari looked back at his book and then at Tsuna.

"Dandelion Girl…" Hibari replied. Tsuna did a double take before stifling his laugh. Hibari narrowed his eyes.

"What…?" Hibari asked, a bit annoyed that Tsuna dared laugh at him.

"I just never expect Hibari-san to be a romantic." Tsuna admitted, covering his mouth with his two hands. Hibari frowned and kicked Tsuna's leg under the table. Tsuna let out a small 'eep!' and tried to move away.

"Do you even know what the story is about, _Tsunayoshi_?" Hibari asked, leaning in. The waiter bought their drinks and Tsuna realized that the orange juice was for him. Tsuna frowned and leaned in as well.

"Hibari-san, I'm not a kid." Tsuna moaned, narrowing his eyes in an attempt to glare at Hibari. Hibari smirked and pushed the glass of orange juice to Tsuna.

"Taste it." Hibari ordered. Tsuna continue to try and glare at Hibari as he sipped his orange juice. After that, Tsuna's face erupted to a child-like expression, as if he had just taste the most delicious chocolate cake in the entire world. Hibari smirked and rest his chin on his hand.

"Well?"

"It's… delicious!" Tsuna admitted. Hibari nodded and Tsuna began to sip his orange juice like a kid. And here he was saying he wasn't a kid...

"You have yet to answer my question, Tsunayoshi. Do you know what the story is about?" Hibari asked. Tsuna shook his head no. Hibari smirked at Tsuna, "Then what right do you have to make fun of me when you yourself do not know what it is about?"

Tsuna frowned and he glared at Hibari, "Then why doesn't Hibari-san tell me the story?"

Hibari smiled and asked, "Do you believe in time paradox, Tsunayoshi?"

"Time… paradox…?" Tsuna's frowned deepened. Hibari's smile turned to a smirk as he realized that Tsuna probably thought it was an alien word.

"Let's say you travel back in time during Giotto's reign…" Hibari tried to explain, "To kill him."

"Why would I want to kill Giotto-san?" Tsuna asked, frowning. Hibari sighed and tugged Tsuna's hat down.

"It's an example, Tsunayoshi."

"Oh…" Tsuna blushed in embarrassment and shyly looked at Hibari, "Okay… so I travel back in time to kill Giotto-san…"

"And you succeeded."

"That's impossible. Giotto-san is Vongola Primo, he's suppose to be the greatest Vo-" Tsuna stopped as he realized that Hibari was given him a certain look that promised unbelievable pain if Tsuna didn't stop, "It's an example… right. So I killed Giotto-san?"

"And because you killed Giotto, that means you couldn't have been conceived." Hibari observed. Tsuna nodded.

"Of course, Giotto-san is my ancestor. If I killed him then that would mean I wouldn't exist." Tsuna realized.

"But if you didn't exist then that would mean Giotto couldn't have died by your hands."

"That's right. Which means I would exist."

"And you would kill Giotto."

"But then that would mean I wouldn't exi-" Tsuna stopped and looked at Hibari. Hibari smirked at the complicated face Tsuna was making, "Hibari-san!! That doesn't make sense!!"

Hibari nodded, "That's why it's called a paradox."

Tsuna curiously look at Hibari, "Is that what the book is about, Hibari-san?"

Hibari shook his head, "Actually quite the opposite."

"Hiii?"

"Here they say that a person that traveled to time cannot occur a time paradox for it is already given."

"Given?" Tsuna asked, curious at what Hibari means. Hibari nodded.

"If you travel ten years ago, then you become part of what happened ten years ago. You cannot create a paradox because every action you make in the past has already been accounted to in the future." Hibari explained. Tsuna frowned once more and Hibari poked his forehead lightly.

"Let's say the Tsunayoshi of this era is with me from ten years ago." Hibari gave an example, "Whatever action the Tsunayoshi from this era do in your time is already been accounted for, thus nothing in this time will change. Let's say for example: the me from ten years ago was defeated by the future you."

Tsuna made a complicated face, "That's impossible…"

Hibari blinked and asked, "And why is that, Tsunayoshi?"

"Because Hibari-san is invincible." Tsuna admitted. Hibari smiled and Tsuna blushed as he realized he just said that out loud. He pulled his hat down once more, trying his best to cover his red face.

"Well, let's just say 'hypothetically' I was defeated by the future you." Hibari said, not really minding if Tsuna held such high admiration for him… it made things easier anyway, "What would happen?"

"You'd want to bite me to death then…" Tsuna replied. Hibari smirked and leaned in.

"Do you really think that I'll simply just want to bite you to death, Tsunayoshi?" Hibari asked. Tsuna paled remembering what Hibari wanted to do to a certain pineapple-head guardian.

"Wha-wha-what would you do… Hibari-san?" Tsuna asked, praying that his future self was weaker than Hibari of ten years ago. All he got from Hibari was a playful smile. Tsuna was about to ask once more but the waiter came with their orders. Tsuna suddenly felt his hunger starting to eat him away and happily ate the massive pizza in front of them.

"Delicious?" Hibari asked, seemingly just fine staring at Tsuna. Tsuna smiled and nodded, not realizing the tomato sauce by the corner of lips. Hibari smirked and motioned Tsuna to come closer, as if he was about to whisper something. Tsuna, being the innocent and trusting boy that he is, leaned in. Hibari caught his chin and licked the tomato sauce, missing Tsuna's gaping lips by a few centimeters. Hibari let go of Tsuna and Tsuna leaned on his chair, his face more red than the tomato sauce Hibari had licked. Feeling satisfied, Hibari took a piece of pizza as well and ate, leaving a dumb-founded Tsuna staring at him with an open mouth.

"If you don't close your mouth, I'll close it for you, Tsunayoshi." Hibari teased. Tsuna shook his head violently and tried to focus on eating the pizza instead. Hibari continued to smirk and they ate in silence.

After the meal, Hibari had led Tsuna to the busy street of the city, seemingly unbothered by the crowds that gathered together. Then Tsuna witnessed them moving away from them like the red sea and that's when Tsuna realized that Hibari had been glaring at all of them. Tsuna smiled, some things never change after all. They had spent the day just walking around town, stopping whenever something caught Tsuna's attention. Hibari had been cooperative, letting Tsuna drag him anywhere he pleases. Tsuna was of course having an internal battle, he knows he should be happy that Hibari had stopped showering him with affection… but he was surprised to find himself missing his caresses and kisses. The only contact that they now both shared was their entwined hands and Tsuna couldn't help but feel a bit… unsatisfied…

If Tsuna had been paying more attention to Hibari, he would have noticed that Hibari was currently eyeing him in the corners of his eyes. He had felt Tsuna tightened his grip on Hibari's hand and knew what that meant. Being Vongola Decimo's lover had its perks; one of those perks was knew when Tsuna was unsatisfied or displeased. This was one of those times…

Underneath Hibari's aloof expression, his grey eyes glistened mysteriously…

ILuvMafiaYaoiILuvMafiaYaoiILuvMafiaYaoiILuvMafiaYaoiILuvMafiaYaoiILuvMafiaYaoiILuvMafiaYaoi

Author's End Rants: Dandelion Girl is a real short story so if you haven't read it, search the net. I actually read it because I was curious about Kotomi's quoted line in Clannad ("Day before yesterday I saw a rabbit, and yesterday a deer, and today, you.") then I felt like its concept of time travel would work well in this fic. Cuore means heart in Italian according to an online Italian-English dictionary but correct me if I'm wrong.

My Replies to Your Beautiful Reviews (14 reviews for one chapter?! I'm so happy desu-)

Tzezumi: Day 3 is also one of my favorite chapters since I love making fun of XSD. -grins-

hamtaro-chan: I also do that. Maybe that's why my version of TYL27 is a girlish one. -smiles sheepishly-

Retse: hahaha, I am deeply crazy... specially when it concerns our favorite tuna sandwich...

Shikey: hmmm... Ken and Chrome? I'm more for 6996 but Kokuyo foursome also sounds tempting... -grins-

RuByMoOn17: Thank you, I take that as a complement. -grins-

Marauders Jr: Possessive TYLHibari is so kyyaaa... -nosebleed- and DSX should really just be a threesome. It'll make things easier for everyone. -grins-

NegoArgentaeDragotea: more dramatic than a soap opera? hahaha, thanks. -grins-

CelticAngelWings: Day 3 may be the most crack of the whole Unexpected Series. -smiles-

rougewriter: o.O I'm a great 1827 writer? -blushes- thank you very much for the complement! I do my best for my most favorite KHR pairing. -grins- Also thank you for the link, you made my day. -setsuhamu-!

JiaeR: thank you and 1827 forever! -ahem- actually, make that, tuna sandwich mafia special forever!

scatteredbrains: unfortunately Yamamoto is currently busy controlling damage control in Hong Kong to help his lover... but I shall redeem myself soon.

karekao: well, I just love that much. -grins evilly-

tempo out of service: ByakuLeo I actually feel the love but when Mukuro confronted Byakuran in the manga, I actually felt that he hated Byakuran... but that must be because Byakuran is the reason why Mukuro lost his sky... and Mukuro's line: "My only target is Sawada Tsunayoshi." made my 2769 fan-girlism go kyaaa... -grin-

ShiranuiKai: I have the tendency to bully those I love in my fanfic (actually, I don't hate anyone in KHR so I like bullying everyone-grin-) and Santarose's and Ririadoll's Hibari was my inspiration on TYLHibari. -grins-

Junez-chan: I'm not sure if you read this nut thank you for reviewing 'While You Sleep'... and... uh... as much as I am glad it touched you, I'm sorry for making you cry. -watery eyes- It's just that... well... that's just how I pictured TYLHibari if Tsuna died... -grins-

And I have a big announcement to make... the smut is on the next day (Day 5). -grin- As well as Hibari's 90 degrees personality change (I won't say 180 since Hibari was still molesting Tsuna a bit in this Day/Chapter) will be explained on Day 5. Once again, feel free to review and/or leave a comment in any of my stories and I'll post my reply on the next update.


	5. Reverse Psych and Future Expectation

Day 5: Reverse Psychology and Future Expectation

Disclaimer: I've heard of mangaka publishing doujins of their work… but sadly I am not one of them. So, please do not sue…

Warning: BL/yaoi, shota-con, smut, wrong use of the term reverse psychology (it was the closest term I could think of… XP), 1827 from start to finish with bits of 2759 here and there, and hints of future expectations –grins-

Day 5: Reverse Psychology and Future Expectation

Gokudera frowned as he sorted the papers at Tsuna's office. He looked at the source of the uncomfortable atmosphere that enveloped the office, "Tenth…"

Tsuna stopped gazing at the mahogany door and looked at Gokudera with bored eyes, "Yes, Gokudera-kun?"

"Will you mind telling me what's bothering you, Tenth? You've been like this since I woke you up…" Gokudera said, obviously worried at his boss' current attitude. Tsuna frowned.

"Where's Hibari-san?" Tsuna asked Gokudera. After walking around the entire city for an entire afternoon… Tsuna still refuses to call it a date… Hibari had called Kusakabe to pick them up. Along the way, Hibari paid no attention to Tsuna and spoke to Kusakabe in Italian in a serious voice. Tsuna was led back to their room by Kusakabe who explained Hibari had some business to take care of. So Tsuna was left alone in their room for the entire night… he never felt Hibari enter the room nor sleep next to him. He had waited until his body gave up and woke up by Gokudera's soft shake the following day. For the last two hours, Gokudera had sat Tsuna on his chair while Gokudera went on with the paper works. All the while, Tsuna had rest his chin on his palm and stared at the mahogany door as if it would open if he stared long enough.

Gokudera's frown deepened and he inwardly cursed the damn bastard for casting a spell on his innocent boss. With a tired sigh, Gokudera replied, "That bastard had some business to attend to. He won't be coming back for a while."

Those words seemed to not register on Tsuna's mind. He won't be back for a while?! Tsuna bit his bottom lip and lowered his head. It didn't felt right. Something just didn't felt right…

"When will he be back…?" Tsuna asked. Gokudera shrugged.

"The bastard is like a mushroom. He just pops out of nowhere." Gokudera explained. That did not sit well with Tsuna and he began to frown. Gokudera blinked and stared at Tsuna.

"Tenth… do you actually want to be with that bastard?" Gokudera asked. Tsuna blushed and tried to cover his face.

"That's- That's-" Tsuna stuttered. Gokudera sighed and dropped the papers he was holding. Tsuna looked up as his chair was turned to the side. He came face to face with Gokudera who had kneeled in one knee. Gokudera held his hands with his own. Gokudera's hands were warm, soft, inviting…

"I won't say anything if that is what you truly feel, boss… but-" Gokudera's face suddenly sullen and he let out a murderous aura, "I would rather see you with someone more normal than that bastard…"

Tsuna forced a smile; Gokudera was still Gokudera after all. Gokudera looked at Tsuna seriously and admitted, "As much as I want to deny it, I know I can count on him when it comes to you."

"Gokudera-kun…?"

Gokudera closed his eyes, "Hibari Kyouya… can be trusted. He's a bastard, and insane, and selfish, and a narcissist-"

"I-I-I get it, Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna said, wanting Gokudera to stop.

"But… among all of us, he's the person I can trust to protect you in times you cannot protect yourself…" Gokudera admitted. Tsuna blinked and stared at Gokudera.

"So… what are you trying to say, Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna asked, realizing that Hibari was in fact the strongest among all a long time ago. Gokudera bit his bottom lip.

"Please Tenth, don't make me say it out loud…" Gokudera groaned. Tsuna continued to blink at Gokudera innocently. Gokudera sighed and said, "Tenth, if you wish to be with that bastard, I'd happily blow up everyone who tries to get in your way."

Tsuna continued to blink, "So… in other words, you give your blessing?"

Gokudera began to blush and nodded. Tsuna accompanied Gokudera and began to blush as well. As much as he felt happy that one of his best friends would actually support him even though it was with a man as _unpredictable _as Hibari, Tsuna was blushing out of embarrassment, "G-G-Gokudera-kun! It's not like that!! I don't feel anything for Hibari-san!!"

Gokudera frowned, "Tenth, please… you don't have to hide it from me…"

"I'm not hiding anything from you! I do-"

The door opened and they both stared at the newcomer. Tsuna's face instantly lit up, "Hibari-san!!"

Gokudera tried his best not to show his scowl. With a tired sigh, Gokudera ruffled Tsuna's hair for a while before standing to greet Hibari, "I thought you were going _out _once more…"

Hibari threw him a folder. Gokudera caught it and frowned, "I don't have the authority to sign this…"

Hibari leaned on the wall and crossed his arms, "Then find someone who does."

Gokudera growled and glared at Hibari. Hibari paid no heed to it, closing his eyes. Realizing that there was no other option but to find Iemitsu _for _the bastard, Gokudera left Hibari and Tsuna alone… in an office… with a door with more than three locks…

Tsuna began to fidget and shyly looked up. Hibari was still leaning on the wall, his eyes still closed. Gathering all the courage he could muster, Tsuna asked, "Where were you, Hibari-san?"

Hibari opened his eyes and looked at Tsuna, "I was observing the capabilities of a box we managed to…" Hibari tried to find a more appropriate word to use for Tsuna, "… _extract _from an opposing family in their Taiwan base."

"Oh… so the reason why you didn't return to our room…" Hibari raised an eyebrow as Tsuna decided to use the word 'our' but did not pry on it.

"I was preparing." Hibari replied as he stopped leaning on the wall.

"Preparing…?" Tsuna asked, his eyes following Hibari's every movement. Hibari stopped next to Tsuna and leaned on the table.

"I'm going back to Taiwan." Hibari said. Tsuna's eyes widened for a moment before looking down, "To see if those herbivores still have more of those boxes."

"I see… and the reason why you're still here is…"

"I need an authorization from one of those high herbivores to attack the family." Hibari explained, scowling. Obviously, Hibari did not like needing permission to do as he likes. But the fact that he would be attacking an opposing family needs to be known by those higher than him for counter-measurements. He did not like to give his lover more trouble than he already has.

"I see…" Hibari looked down and found Tsuna with a saddened expression. Hibari smirked and lifted Tsuna's chin, forcing Tsuna to look at him.

"Will you be lonely, Tsunayoshi?" Hibari asked, hiding his smirk behind an aloof expression. Tsuna closed his eyes and nodded softly. Hibari was pleased with the reaction and kissed Tsuna's forehead lightly. Tsuna shivered and grabbed unto Hibari's coat. Hibari kneel in front of Tsuna and kissed him on the lips, lightly biting his bottom lip. Tsuna moaned and wrapped his arms around Hibari's neck. Hibari pulled Tsuna to him, caressing his right thigh. Hibari licked Tsuna's lips and Tsuna eagerly opened them, tilting his head as Hibari's tongue wrapped around Tsuna's inexperienced tongue. Hibari began to guide him to a dance he didn't know the steps. Hibari smirked as Tsuna tried to reply to his advances. Hibari heard footsteps coming nearer and pulled away from Tsuna. Tsuna began gasping for breathe and held unto Hibari's coat once more. Hibari smirked as Tsuna obviously didn't realize that he was blushing madly.

Hibari kissed Tsuna's cheek before whispering in his ear, "I'll be waiting in our room."

Tsuna blushed at Hibari's words and the door clicked. Tsuna let go of Hibari's coat and Hibari backed away. Gokudera opened the door and found Tsuna sitting on the chair, his face flushed but otherwise fine, and a certain bastard sitting by the window, looking outside with a disinterested face. Gokudera scowled. Something was definitely wrong…

"Here." Gokudera handed the folder back at Hibari. Hibari opened the folder and nodded, a smug smile on his face. Gokudera glared at Hibari, "Just because Iemitsu-san authorized it, it doesn't mean you have to make another Bloody Valentine…"

"Do you know what Sawada Iemitsu wrote in this, Gokudera Hayato?" Hibari asked. Gokudera shook his head.

"Everything written there is classified, we are ordered to burn it once we read it." Gokudera replied. Hibari nodded, leaving his comfortable sit and walked out of the office. Before he closed the door, he glanced at Tsuna and smirked. Tsuna blushed and looked away.

"Tenth…" Gokudera called out, looking intently at Tsuna, "Did that bastard do anything to you?"

Tsuna blushed and shook his head violently. The scowl on Gokudera's face meant he did not believe Tsuna. Tsuna covered his face and mumbled, "What was that, Tenth?"

"B-Bathroom!" Tsuna shouted, standing abruptly. Gokudera was taken back and let Tsuna pass by him as fast as his weak legs could carry him. Gokudera blinked and continued to stare at the closed door. Rubbing the back of his head, Gokudera sighed and returned to sorting the papers on Tsuna's desk.

Tsuna began to gasp for breathe as he let his feet carry him to where he wish to be. He opened the door and shyly looked around. Hibari was sitting on the bed, talking to someone on his phone. Hibari noticed Tsuna and smirked, "I'll be there soon."

Tsuna watch as Hibari turned his phone off and placed it on top of the drawer. He motioned Tsuna to come closer and Tsuna closed the door, fumbling on the lock for a while. Hibari's smirk grew as he observed Tsuna's every movement.

Tsuna was having an inner conflict at the moment. He knew he shouldn't be in here with Hibari. He knew that this was wrong in so many levels… one, he was a minor; two, they were both guys and three… Tsuna didn't want to think about point number three. His hands began to shake and he bit his bottom lip as he couldn't help but stare at the knob. How easy was it to simply walk away, to just go back to Gokudera and not think about any of these… but Tsuna couldn't. No matter how much his mind screamed at him to run away from the older Cloud Guardian, his body wouldn't listen. Tsuna began to feel his heart beat faster than it already is, and his breathing became ragged. A warm calloused hand covered Tsuna's shaking one. Tsuna's eyes widened and he looked to his side. Hibari wrapped an arm around Tsuna; his other hand entwining Tsuna's shaking one.

"Are you afraid, Tsunayoshi?" Hibari whispered. Tsuna nodded, closing his eyes as Hibari's warm breathe lightly grazed Tsuna's ear. Hibari seemed unaffected, letting his lips linger on Tsuna's temple, "Then why come?"

"B-b-because…" Tsuna covered his mouth as Hibari began to nibble Tsuna's ear, "Because I need a-a-answers…"

Hibari stopped nibbling Tsuna's ear and stared at Tsuna with wondering grey eyes, "Answers?"

Tsuna began to control his breathing, his face still flushed. He looked at Hibari, "Hibari-san… I don't understand you."

Hibari pulled Tsuna towards him, rubbing their cheeks together, "What don't you understand?"

"You." Tsuna said, holding unto Hibari, "Hibari-san, are you toying with me?"

Hibari was taken back by Tsuna's accusation before smirking, kissing Tsuna on the lips once more. Tsuna was surprised and pushed Hibari away, "H-H-Hibari-san!!"

The smirk on Hibari's face never faltered, lifting Tsuna's chin, "It's something like Reverse Psychology."

Tsuna moaned as Hibari began to shower Tsuna's neck with soft kisses, "R-r-reverse psy-?"

Hibari sighed and picked Tsuna up. Tsuna wrapped his arms around Hibari's neck as Hibari walked towards the bed. Hibari placed Tsuna on the bed, lightly sucking Tsuna's neck, "Were you unsatisfied yesterday, Tsunayoshi?"

Tsuna nodded, closing his eyes as he tried to stop the moan that dared escape his lips. Hibari smiled smugly, unbuttoning Tsuna's shirt, "And why is that, Tsunayoshi?"

"B-B-because… H-Hibari-san-" Tsuna moaned as Hibari began to tease his nipple, slowly caressing it. Hibari lifted his head, enjoying the embarrassed expression Tsuna was currently showing. Hibari licked his ear, earning another stifling moan from Tsuna.

"Did you want me to touch you, Tsunayoshi?" Hibari asked huskily. Tsuna arched his back and dug his fingers on the bed covers. Tsuna bit his bottom lip as Hibari's other hand slowly caressed his thigh, slowly coming up. Hibari whispered once more, "You never answered me, Tsunayoshi…"

Tsuna tried to look away as he shamefully nodded, his face already red from embarrassment. Hibari smiled, kissing Tsuna once more, opening his lips forcefully and entering him. Tsuna moaned as he let Hibari abused his tongue, teasing it with his own. As if that wasn't enough, the hand that had been teasing Tsuna's nipple traveled down, resting just an inch away from Tsuna's pants. Tsuna gasped for air as Hibari pulled away, licking the corner of Tsuna's mouth leaving a trail as he sucked Tsuna's neck once more.

"H-H-Hibari… Hibari-san…" Tsuna moaned as Hibari began to unzip Tsuna's pants.

"You see Tsunayoshi, I know you." Hibari whispered as he gently caressed Tsuna's throbbing member. Tsuna let out a gasp, writhing underneath Hibari, "You're not the type to do such acts like this… or at least, not yet."

Tsuna began to feel light-headed; whimpering as Hibari began to stroke him slowly, torturing him. Hibari continue to smile, observing Tsuna with lowered eyes, "And I didn't want to force you. I've already have my fill with that."

Tsuna was about to ask what Hibari meant by that but he was cut short as Hibari's hand began to stroke him faster. Tsuna began to moan louder, grabbing unto the sheets until his knuckles were white. Hibari smirked grew, kissing Tsuna chastely once more, "But because I know you, I know a simple hit and run would do just fine."

Tsuna's face turned deep crimson as he realized what Hibari was trying to say, "You… planned…"

Tsuna moaned louder as Hibari mercilessly stroke him, each stroke faster than the last. Hibari licked Tsuna's ear, smirking as the younger boy began thrusting willingly to his hand, "I've always been selfish, Tsunayoshi. I take what is mine when I want it."

"H-H-Hibari-san…" Tsuna moaned as he felt his nearing. Knowing that he was close, Hibari stopped and pulled his hand away. Tsuna whimpered and looked at Hibari with half-lidded eyes. Hibari's smirk grew as he stared at Tsuna.

"Do you know that yesterday… ten years ago, I first tasted you?" Hibari asked. Tsuna shivered as Hibari began to shower him once more with soft kisses, slowly trailing down, "I was inexperienced and I made you mine. You had been ready then, having felt me inside you for quite a time now."

"I don't under-" Tsuna moaned as Hibari licked the tip of Tsuna's member. Hibari continued to stare at Tsuna, enjoying the sight of the younger boy moaning at his every touch.

"For course you wouldn't, Tsunayoshi. The first time I tasted you, you were ten years older." Hibari clarified before swallowing Tsuna. Tsuna gasped and began to moan louder as Hibari began to suck him, enveloping Tsuna. Tsuna couldn't think straight; even though he knew Hibari was telling him what his future self was doing at his time, all that Tsuna could think of was Hibari's mouth on him. Tsunayoshi grabbed the sheets once more, moaning loudly as Hibari began to speed up.

"H-H-Hibari-san!!" Tsuna shouted as he came. Hibari swallowed it all, licking his member a few more times before sitting up. Tsuna began to breathe heavily, trying to focus. Hibari didn't waste any time, pulling Tsuna up. Tsuna could only continue to try and regain his breathing as Hibari pulled him to his lap, his back turned against Hibari. Hibari inserted two fingers in Tsuna's open mouth and Tsuna's eyes widened not knowing what to do.

"Lick them." Hibari ordered, whispering once more in Tsuna's ear. Tsuna shivered and did as he was commanded, licking Hibari's fingers with closed eyes, "Shall I tell you your future, Tsunayoshi?"

Hibari smiled as Tsuna continued to suck and lick his fingers, coating them with his saliva. Hibari pulled his fingers out and motioned Tsuna on all fours. Tsuna did as he was told, his mind still not being able to think straight. Hibari bend over, licking Tsuna's ear once more, "After you graduate from Namimori, you will go here with those herbivores."

Tsuna gasped as Hibari inserted a finger in him. Hibari waited as Tsuna began to relax before inserting his other finger, earning another gasp from Tsuna. Hibari smirked as Tsuna began to moan while Hibari slowly thrust his fingers inside Tsuna, "The day you graduate, we will meet. That would be our last meeting for quite a long time, Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna moans turned to wails as Hibari relentlessly thrust deeper and deeper inside him, "H-Hibari-san… it hur-"

Tsuna moaned loudly, biting the sheet as Hibari managed to hit a certain spot. Tsuna began to wail louder as Hibari began hitting the same spot over and over again all the while telling Tsuna, "I would pull you down and force you on your knee."

"Hibari-san!!" Tsuna wailed as Hibari's other hand began rubbing his member once more. Tsuna couldn't think straight, he couldn't even comprehend what Hibari was telling him. All that matters was Hibari's hands. Tsuna began to wail louder as Hibari increased his pace.

"You would beg me to stop but then…" Hibari smirked as Tsuna began rocking his hip against Hibari's fingers, trying to match Hibari's pace. Hibari kissed Tsuna's flushed cheek, "Soon, you'll be begging for more."

"Hibari-san…" Tsuna moaned, looking at Hibari with half-lidded eyes. Hibari captured Tsuna's lips once more, silencing another wail as Hibari began to go faster, digging his fingers inside Tsuna with a single thrust. Tsuna pulled away, gasping for the much needed breathe. Hibari smirked, noticing that Tsuna had began to rock his hip as if an attempt to make Hibari's fingers thrust deeper than they already have.

"Yes, just like that… you would beg for more." Hibari whispered, biting Tsuna's neck. Tsuna gasped and began to hold unto the bed post as Hibari thrust his fingers deep into Tsuna in an inhumanely fast pace.

"Hibari-san!!" Tsuna screamed as Hibari continued his inhumane pace, whispering to Tsuna.

"Would you like me to slow down, Tsunayoshi?" Hibari teased, smirking at the flushed boy beneath him. Tsuna shook his head and rocked his hips once more.

"Please Hibari-san..." Tsuna begged, tears beginning to fall from his caramel eyes. Hibari smiled and whispered once more…

"You don't know how much I want to be inside you…" Tsuna wailed and held unto the bed post as Hibari's fingers thrust deeper than before, sending him to the edge. Tsuna came once more, this time falling to the bed. Hibari pulled him up, making Tsuna rest his head on Hibari's shoulder. Hibari licked his other hand, tasting Tsuna once more. Tsuna continue to gasp for the much needed breathe, watching Hibari with his unfocused caramel eyes. Hibari smirked and laid Tsuna down, grabbing the black yukata inside the drawer. He wrapped the yukata on Tsuna and kissed his forehead softly.

"Unfortunately, I know how much I would be upset if I did…" Hibari said cryptically.

"Hibari-san…?" Tsuna whispered, his mind focusing a bit. Hibari smiled and whispered in Tsuna's ear…

"You are mine, Sawada Tsunayoshi." With that said, smoke erupted engulfing Tsuna. Hibari smirked as the smoke cleared up, revealing the 25-years old Sawada Tsunayoshi… who was currently naked, "Hello, Tsunayoshi…"

Tsuna frowned at Hibari and punched his shoulder playfully, "You just had to do that, didn't you?!"

Hibari's smirked grew and he grabbed both of Tsuna's wrists, "Everything I've done has been accounted for. Nothing in the future or in the past will change."

Tsuna groaned and stared at his lover, "Fine. You molesting my past self is perfectly fine. But weren't you supposed to go to Taiwan? You'll miss your flight."

"My flight's not until five… which means…" Hibari looked up and glanced at the clock, "I have about two hours to get what I want."

"Wha- Kyouya!! Mm-" Tsuna was silenced as Hibari captured his lips with his own. Tsuna moaned as Hibari began nibbling his ear, "God, Kyouya. I just got raped by your younger self yesterday…"

"You consented." Hibari reminded him. Tsuna frowned and felt Hibari's much needed attention below. Tsuna sighed, removing Hibari's tie.

"You should have just entered my past self…" Tsuna mumbled, unbuttoning Hibari's shirt. Hibari bit Tsuna's neck, drawing out blood from the wound he received from Hibari of ten years ago.

"My past self wouldn't have liked the idea of not being your first…" Hibari mumbled. Tsuna moaned and closed his eyes.

"God… you are so selfish…"

sigynsigynsigynsigynsigynsigynsigynsigynsigyn

The Usual Author's Rant: School's taking a toll as usual (I have a very strained relationship with chem., I still do…) and that concludes Tsuna's misadventure in the future… for the second time. Day 6 will focus on the future as well, and I'll probably upload it together with UVisit Day 6 tomorrow… Although, I suggest reading Day 6 of UVisit before the Day 6 of URev because… well… -grin-

My Replies to Your Nice Reviews:

RuByMoOn17: Thank you –grins-

Shikey: Melting's good… -nods and grins-

Hamtaro-chan: Tsuna would always be forced to wear girls' clothes in my fics. –smirks evilly- (Tsuna: -begins to shiver and look around-)

Tzezumi: And what action would you like that to be? –grins evilly-

scatteredbrains: thank you, I'm actually more use to serious and mature tones… since my original works are a bit serious, but I'm insane so I get a lot of crack ideas. –grins-

CelticAngelWings: -suddenly appears in a lab gown and tied up hair- Unfortunately I do not have enough money to buy a doctor's coat, so a lab gown's gonna have to do. –grins- I hope this had enough dosage to calm you down at the very least. –grins and adjust glasses-

coworly: Thanks, its because of our craziness that I could think of such crack. –grins-

Piyopi: Thanks, and Tsuna has always been adorable (that's why he's an ultimate uke. –smirks).

shizouo: if it makes you smile, then it's a good thing –grins-. If I could find a real 'ILuvMafiaYaoi' blog, I would really, really read it as well. Especially the tag 'Vongola Decimo-sama'. –grins-

JiaeR: Tuna sandwich is the BEST!

kisalamode: Thank you for thinking it's cute. –grins-

Kitsune no Ookami: xxxHolic and TRC? –blushes- that's a bit far-fetch… I mean, comparing me to Clamp… -hides blush-

Auel: I also love how 1827 interacts, that's why their my main ingredient in my Vongola special Tuna Sandwich!

Once more, please leave your comment/review/message, I'm one of those people that gets encouraged by such small acts. XD


	6. Rest and Damage Control

Day 6: Rest and Damage Control

Disclaimer: Technically I own this crack future but, in general, I do not own Katekyoushi Hitman Reborn.

Warning: BL, a real serious case of OOC-ness, all27 with an extra serving of Pineapple-Tuna and Tuna with White Orchids, and a real case of made-up past (I always imagine Vongola Primo-sama to be a more mature Tsuna)

Day 6: Rest and Damage Control

Gokudera opened the door to Tsuna's room and sighed. The room was a mess, scattered clothing articles everywhere you look, thrown pillows here and there. He knew he should have barged in and stopped Hibari from molesting his precious boss… but… Damn, he should duplicate the locks of his boss' room. Gokudera stealthily made his way to the bed, trying as much as he can to not step on the clothes… which was obviously Tsuna's uniform from ten years ago. Gokudera grimaced and shook Tsuna lightly, "Tenth…"

Tsuna moaned and pulled the covers, moving his body away from Gokudera. Gokudera frowned and sat on the edge of the bed. He reached out and gently shook Tsuna once more, "Tenth…"

Tsuna curled up, moaning and whimpering, as he tried to stop Gokudera from fully waking him up. Gokudera sighed and left Tsuna. Tsuna sighed in contentment and smiled, drifting fast as-

"SAWADA!! LET'S RUN TO THE EXTREME!!" Ryohei exclaimed, banging the door opened. Tsuna grimaced and covered his ears with the remaining pillow on the bed.

"Tsuna!" he heard Yamamoto called out, jumping to his bed. Tsuna growled as Yamamoto began jumping up and down his bed, "Wake up, Tsuna. It's such a beau-"

"SAWADA! COME ON!!" Ryohei exclaimed, joining Yamamoto in jumping up and down his bed. A few minutes of jumping up and down Tsuna's bed, Tsuna finally snapped and sat up, his hair more messy than usual.

"I'm awake!! Okay!! Gokudera-kun!!" Tsuna whined. Gokudera finally entered the room once more and dragged the two hyper-active guardians away from Tsuna. Gokudera looked back at Tsuna.

"Fifteen minutes." Gokudera reminded Tsuna. Tsuna sighed and nodded, his senses slowly waking up. Gokudera closed the door and let Tsuna prepare in private.

"Thank you, lawn-head, Takeshi." Gokudera thanked the two guardians. Yamamoto gave him a V-sign and grinned. Ryohei sighed and stretched.

"It wouldn't have been bad to let Sawada rest for a while, you know. He just got back from the past." Ryohei told Gokudera. Gokudera frowned, "He should be extremely tired."

"I would like Tenth to rest as well but…" Gokudera sighed, "There are a lot of paper works that needs to be signed."

"Don't worry, I'll go to the kitchen and cook Tsuna something. I mean, after taking care of damage control in Hong Kong, a little housework will help me calm down as well. Might as well hit two birds with one stone, right?" Yamamoto suggested, kissing Gokudera's cheek. Gokudera nodded.

"Yeah, the Tenth always seems to brighten up whenever he eats your cooking." Gokudera mused. Ryohei nodded, agreeing whole-heartedly to Gokudera's comment.

"What's your secret? It's probably something extreme isn't it?" Ryohei began to think what Yamamoto could be putting in Tsuna's food. Maybe it was a kind of herb that only bloomed once every month when the moon is blue-

Yamamoto laughed and patted Ryohei on the back, "No secret. Just a lot of love."

Gokudera covered his mouth, trying his best not to laugh at his lover's cliché words. Yamamoto grinned as Ryohei brightened up.

"I see, that is extreme… Then I'll do the same!! I'll extremely shower Sawada with love!!" Ryohei declared, his eyes burning with passion. Gokudera and Yamamoto sweat dropped and Gokudera elbowed Yamamoto lightly on the side.

"If lawn-head suddenly start doing crazy stuff for Tenth, I'll fucking blame you." Gokudera warned, not wanting anymore unnecessary troubles for his beloved Tenth. Yamamoto grinned sheepishly. The door opened and Tsuna came out, wearing a simple shirt with a black tie and black pants. Gokudera frowned and went to Tsuna.

"Tenth, your tie…" Gokudera mumbled, adjusting Tsuna's tie. Tsuna smiled cutely at Gokudera.

"Thank you, Gokudera-kun." Tsuna happily thanked Gokudera. Gokudera nodded, blushing lightly and motioned Tsuna to walk with him towards Tsuna's office.

"Lawn-head and Chrome came back just a moment ago with Sasagawa and that… woman…" Gokudera narrowed his eyes. Tsuna laughed and patted Gokudera's back.

"You should really just call her Haru, Gokudera." Tsuna teased.

"I refuse to call that woman by her name." Gokudera flatly replied. Yamamoto laughed and patted Gokudera on the back, putting his arm on Tsuna's shoulder.

"Hayato's just shy. He's still in denial saying he isn't attracted to Haru." Yamamoto said, winking at Tsuna. Gokudera's face automatically heat up and he punched Yamamoto on the side.

"What the fuck are you saying!! I do not find that damn woman attractive!!" Yamamoto grinned as Gokudera grabbed his collar, "And my lover shouldn't be saying that!!"

"I find Haru attractive too, Hayato." Yamamoto casually admitted. Gokudera was stunned and began to gape at Yamamoto like a fish.

"You what?!"

"Boss also finds Haru attractive, right?" Yamamoto asked Tsuna. Tsuna smiled and nodded.

"Haru has grown to be a beautiful lady." Tsuna admitted walking towards his office. Gokudera and Yamamoto followed suit; Gokudera obviously frowning. Yamamoto put his arms on Tsuna's and Gokudera's shoulders, grinning like usual.

"But my sister is still more beautiful, right?!" Ryohei said rushing towards Tsuna's side. Tsuna laughed.

"Kyoko-chan is an extremely beautiful woman, 'nii-san. I'm sure you have a lot of troubles dealing with her suitors." Tsuna replied laughing cheerfully.

"It's not too bad. Just a few broken bones here and there." Ryohei replied, grinning. Yamamoto laughed and grinned at Ryohei.

"Wouldn't that make Sasagawa an old maid?" Yamamoto joked. Ryohei shook his head and looked at Tsuna.

"Of course not. Sawada, you'll take Kyoko as your bride, right?" Ryohei asked. Tsuna laughed and rubbed the back of his head.

"I… I can't answer that. I love your sister but…"

"It won't be a problem. Tsuna can just go for a Vongola wedding." Reborn said, appearing before them.

"Hiii!! Reborn!!" Tsuna screamed out of surprised. A door next to Reborn opened and revealed Lambo, who currently was missing two buttons on his shirt and with a messier hair than usual.

"A Vongola wedding?" Yamamoto asked. Reborn nodded and they all began to walk once more.

"The first Vongola boss had a religious person as a guardian right?" Reborn reminded them. They all nodded and Reborn continued, "Because he couldn't choose between his lovers, his guardian suggested creating a new tradition which lets its family members take in more than one wife at the same time."

"I've read about that…" Tsuna mused, "Giotto-san decided to wed both his Mist Guardian and the first daughter of an allied family."

"Well at least you keep up to your studies…" Reborn teased, smirking, "Three years after that, the First also married his Cloud Guardian's sister."

"Woah… so, Vongola does support polygamy…" Yamamoto mused and smiled at Tsuna, "How about it, Tsuna? Why not marry Sasagawa and Hibari?"

"While you're at it, marry Byakuran as well…" Reborn commented. Tsuna and Gokudera frowned.

"The Vongola wedding is a tradition but it isn't commonly practiced, especially during the Fourth's reign." Tsuna explained, "He took more than five women as his wives."

"Five? Now that's extreme…"

"His oldest wife poisoned his Rain Guardian's son fearing that her own child will be unable to claim the title if the Fourth's son from his Rain Guardian lives." Tsuna told them. Gokudera frowned, having heard that story from his sister… who even told him what type of poison killed the son and how it was made and done.

"Just for that… a child died?" Yamamoto asked. Tsuna nodded.

"That's why none of the following bosses practiced the tradition. It worked on Giotto but that was because his wives…" Tsuna tried to search for the proper word to use, "… respect each other."

"And also the fact that his Mist Guardian was killed in action and his second wife died at child birth…" Reborn mused.

"So when the First retired in Japan…"

"He only had one wife." Reborn replied. They all stopped and Reborn opened the door to Tsuna's office. Tsuna sighed and went in, leaning by the door.

"The Vongola wedding is a treasured Vongola tradition but it's not something that should be taken lightly." Tsuna reminded his guardians. Gokudera nodded in agreement.

"That is why I am against Tenth practicing the Vongola wedding. One, if it is simply used to strengthened our bond with Millefiore, then I would blow the whole wedding even if Vendicare hunts me down; and two, do any of you actually expect a certain bastard to sit still and let Tenth marry someone?" all of them except Gokudera and Tsuna look at one another.

"Extremely not."

"He'll kill the one Vongola would be marrying…"

"Hahahaha, Hibari doesn't like to share."

Reborn smirked and lowered his hat, "I may be able to persuade him…"

Tsuna glared at Reborn and hissed, "Don't. Don't even tell that we had this conversation to Kyouya. He'll definitely bite Byakuran-san to death."

Reborn continued to smirk, "I was kidding, Baka-Tsuna."

Tsuna frowned and walked towards his chair, "That's because you have that weird smirk on your face again. I've known you long enough to know that you're planning on doing something that will make my life more hell than it already is."

Reborn's smirk grew and he grabbed Lambo, "Come on, you stupid cow."

"But we just did it!!" Lambo whined but let Reborn drag him away. Yamamoto grinned and looked at Tsuna.

"I'm going to cook you some breakfast, what would you like, boss?" Yamamoto asked. Tsuna smiled cutely and tilted his head.

"Some waffles would be nice." Tsuna cutely replied. Yamamoto gave a thumb-up.

"Your wish is my command, boss." Yamamoto replied. Gokudera covered his face in embarrassment, making a note to help his lover learn more less-cliché lines. Tsuna waved as Yamamoto and Ryohei left. Gokudera closed the door and motioned Tsuna to sit on his chair. Tsuna grimaced at the paper works that had seemed to create a mini city with towering skyscrapers.

Yamamoto cheerfully whistled as he walked towards the wing where the kitchen was. Along the way, Ryohei began to sing to Yamamoto's whistle, earning curious stares from the other Mafioso in the vicinity. Soon enough, Yamamoto and Ryohei were both singing on the top of their lungs, not minding if they were off-tone and were simply making up lyrics that described how 'extreme' they feel for Vongola Decimo… of course the Cuore were hiding near them, taking down notes and actually recording the whole thing.

"Onii-chan!" Yamamoto and Gokudera both stopped as they noticed Kyoko waving at them by the garden.

"Kyoko…" Ryohei's eyes began to water.

"KYOKO!!" Yamamoto, Haru and Chrome sweat dropped as Kyoko was pulled to a bear hug by a crying Ryohei.

"O-o-onii-chan?" Kyoko worriedly called out her brother's name.

"I'll extremely get stronger!! I'll become stronger than Hibari and I'll make your wish come true!!" Ryohei promised, crying on Kyoko's shoulder. Haru whispered on Yamamoto's ear.

"Did something happen?" Haru asked. Yamamoto chuckled softly.

"Uhh… we just had an interesting talk with boss a while ago…" Yamamoto replied.

"Then Tsuna-san is okay?!" Haru asked. Yamamoto looked at Haru and noticed her eyes were quite red and her cheeks were puffy. Yamamoto smiled softly, the poor girl had probably cried for quite a long time.

"I'm sorry, it's because I couldn't explain boss' situation clearly." Chrome apologized, bowing.

"What exactly did you say?" Yamamoto asked.

"Well… it was actually Ryohei-nii-san that explained that boss was in an extreme situation." Chrome answered. Yamamoto grimaced; leave it to Ryohei to make things more extreme than they really are…

"Don't worry. Boss is fine! In fact, he's back to normal." Yamamoto laughed, patting Haru on the shoulder lightly.

"Really?!" Haru was relieved and hugged Kyoko in joy.

"Chrome, go ahead and see Boss." Yamamoto whispered, knowing that the only female guardian wanted to see their sky. Chrome nodded and ran towards Tsuna's office.

"Ha-hi? Where is Chrome-chan going?" Haru asked.

"Oh, I said that she could go ahead and greet Tsuna."

"Haru also wants to meet Tsuna-san!" Yamamoto laughed and rubbed the back of his head.

"We'll all go and meet Tsuna later, but for now…" Yamamoto friendly rested his arms on the two girls' shoulders, "You guys are gonna help make the best breakfast for Tsuna."

"Haru will help!!" Haru cheerfully replied. Kyoko nodded and they both walked towards the kitchen… leaving a mumbling Ryohei who kept on saying how he will defeat Hibari for Kyoko's sake…

"Ah, that reminds me." Yamamoto looked at Haru and grinned, "Haru, would you like to marry Gokudera and me?"

"HA-HI?!"

1827699610051182769961005118276996100511827699610051

Chrome shyly peeked inside and softly smiled. Tsuna was on his chair, grimacing as he signed the paper works with lightning speed all the while listening to Gokudera's report, "And of course, Mukuro has decided to send a bouquet of roses while you were away… with each rose wrapped with a piece of his report…"

"That doesn't sound bad…" Tsuna mumbled as he threw a paper to the trash, "Gokudera, any documents that talks about marriage proposals goes straight to the trash bin, okay?"

"I'm sorry, Tenth. It won't happen again." Gokudera apologized. Tsuna smiled cutely at Gokudera.

"No harm done." Tsuna cheered Gokudera. Gokudera smiled but grimaced as he looked back at his report, "Gokudera-kun?"

"There were more than two dozen roses." Gokudera informed Tsuna. Tsuna chuckled sardonically and rest his forehead on his hand.

"That's Mukuro for you…" Tsuna commented. Chrome knocked on the door and shyly entered. Tsuna smiled softly and greeted Chrome. Chrome rushed to Tsuna's side and pecked him on the lips.

"Welcome back, boss." Chrome greeted, hugging Tsuna, "How was the past?"

"It was… eventful…" Tsuna replied, smiling softly at Chrome, "Although I am a bit disappointed that it was cut so short."

"Tenth, if your visit to the past had been any longer, the paper works would never get finished and your past self would have been traumatized for life." Gokudera informed Tsuna, clearly showing his displeasure.

"How are you sure he already isn't…" Tsuna mumbled. Chrome giggled at Tsuna's side comment.

"Did you say something, Tenth?" Gokudera asked, not really hearing Tsuna. Tsuna shook his head and cutely smiled at Gokudera.

"Nope. I didn't say anything, right Chrome?" Tsuna smiled at Chrome. Chrome nodded, playing along. Gokudera's phone vibrated and he grimaced as he looked at the message he just received. Gokudera sighed and placed more than twenty pages of crumbled paper on Tsuna's desk.

"Tenth, I suddenly have an urgent business to attend to. Please, these paper works need to be signed today." Gokudera reminded Tsuna. Tsuna nodded and began scanning the paper nearest to him.

"I'm on it." Tsuna cutely said, grinning at Gokudera. Gokudera nodded and began walking away but stopped as his hand held the door knob and looked at Chrome.

"Don't… even try…" Gokudera warned. Chrome blinked as Gokudera closed the door.

"Boss, what did he mean by that?" Chrome asked, tilting her head slightly.

"Gokudera is afraid that you've been corrupted by Mukuro." Tsuna replied, smiling at Chrome.

"Oh, you mean he thinks I might do more than kiss you?" Chrome asked. Tsuna nodded and Chrome smiled, "I don't need to do that."

Tsuna looked at Chrome curiously, "Really?"

"I'm supporting Mukuro-sama." Chrome replied, smiling cutely. Tsuna smiled sardonically… he should have been expecting that answer. With a tired sigh, Tsuna began to focus his attention at the paper works. Chrome began to fidget and looked at Tsuna shyly. Tsuna blinked and looked at Chrome.

"Is something wrong, Chrome?" Tsuna asked.

"I'm sorry, boss!" Chrome apologized, bowing at Tsuna. Tsuna blinked and touched Chrome's cheek, lifting her head to look at him. Chrome's visible eye was definitely trying its hardest to stop the tears that threatened to fall.

"Why are you apologizing, Chrome?" Tsuna asked, smiling softly. Chrome's lips began to tremble.

"Because… I almost told your past self…" Chrome closed her eyes, "I wanted to tell him to not join Vongola…"

Tsuna continue to smile softly, wrapping his arms around Chrome. Chrome began to cry, burying herself on Tsuna's shoulder. Tsuna slowly soothe Chrome's back, "Thank you…"

"I don't want him to experience the pain. I… I… Boss…" Chrome began to cry harder, holding unto Tsuna as if he was the only thing that was keeping her alive at the moment…

"Chrome… I never regretted being Vongola Decimo." Tsuna explained, lifting Chrome's chin and softly kissing her forehead, "Being here… being with all of you… I never regretted it."

"But- But- you were-" Chrome was silenced by the gentle smile Tsuna gave her.

"Thank you, Chrome… really…" Tsuna patted Chrome on the head playfully, "Besides, if I didn't become Vongola Decimo, I wouldn't be with all of you."

Chrome nodded and a smile returned to her face. She wiped her tears with the sleeve of her shirt and gave a grin to Tsuna, "If boss wasn't Vongola Decimo, then we wouldn't be able to cheer for Mukuro-sama right?"

Tsuna nodded, smiling forcefully at Chrome, "I guess… that's one way of putting it…"

Tsuna sighed and returned his focus on the paper works all the while thinking how much he spoils his female Mist Guardian. There was a knock on the door and Chrome opened the door, revealing a very cheerful Byakuran. Byakuran quickly closed the door and Tsuna forced a smile once more, "Byakuran-san… did you run away from Irie-kun and Greco-kun again?"

Byakuran continued to smile, "They wouldn't let me meet you."

Byakuran walked towards Tsuna but Chrome blocked his way, smiling sweetly at Byakuran, "There is a reason why you cannot see Boss, Byakuran-san. He's busy at the moment."

"Just a minute. I just need a minute alone with Tsunayoshi-san." Byakuran said, bowing slightly to Chrome. Chrome's sweet smile turned to a smirk.

"Do you really think I'll let you do that, Byakuran?" Byakuran looked up and saw Mukuro smirking at him. Byakuran sighed but continued to smile.

"If it isn't that silver-haired grouch, it's that murderous guardian… and then you. When will you guys let me be alone with Tsunayoshi-san?" Byakuran asked childishly.

"You see Byakuran, if you wish to be with Tsunayoshi-kun, then you should be prepared to face more than the three of us." Mukuro warned.

"I'm actually quite ready for that." Byakuran smiled at Tsuna, "The man wearing a hat told me of a certain traditional called 'Vongola Wedding'."

Tsuna groaned and hit his head on the table, "I would really like to kill Reborn now…"

"Would you like me to do it, Tsunayoshi-kun/Tsunayoshi-san?" Mukuro and Byakuran asked at the same time. Tsuna smiled at them cutely and shook his head.

"Thank you but I would like both of you to live." Tsuna replied. The door opened once more and Greco glared at Byakuran.

"Bya. Ku. Ran. Sa. Ma!!" Greco shouted through gritted teeth. Mukuro smirked and Greco silently thanked him for telepathically telling him where Byakuran had gone off to. He pulled Byakuran's ear and dragged him away.

"G-G-Greco-kun…! T-that hurts…!" Byakuran whined as Greco pulled him. Tsuna smiled and waved goodbye at Byakuran.

"It was nice seeing you, Byakuran-san." Tsuna said. Irie bowed in greeting and Tsuna smiled at him, "Hello, Irie-kun. How's Spanner-san?"

"Ah, Spanner has been quite busy as of late… but…" Irie fumbled a bit and Tsuna blinked as he suddenly saw a flash. Irie smiled, pocketing his camera, "I'm sure he'll be more than happy to see you, Sawada-san."

"I… see…" Tsuna rubbed his eyes, smiling at Irie.

"Sawada-san… I-"

"Sho-chan!!" Irie's eyes widened as he was suddenly pulled by Greco.

"What are you doing?!" Irie shouted, trying to pry Greco's grip on the back of his collar. On Greco's other hand was Byakuran, grinning at Irie.

"Misery loves company, Sho-chan." Byakuran said. Irie frowned and yelled as he was pulled away from Tsuna's office by Greco.

"I'll see you again, Sawada-san!!" Tsuna continued to smile and wave at them. Mukuro closed the door and Tsuna let out a very long sigh. Mukuro smirked and approached Tsuna, nuzzling his cheek.

"Mukuro… you promise not to use Chrome's body… That's why I freed you, remember?" Tsuna frowned, trying to focus his attention back on the stacks of paper works. Mukuro paid no heed and kissed Tsuna's cheek softly.

"Tsunayoshi-kun… when will you be mine?" Mukuro asked. Tsuna looked at Mukuro and smiled softly.

"I'm already yours… just not yours alone." Tsuna replied, kissing Mukuro on the lips briefly before returning his focus back on the paper works. Mukuro smirked and nuzzled Tsuna's neck, kissing it softly.

"The you I want is Sawada Tsunayoshi… not Vongola Decimo."

"Mukuro…" Tsuna whispered, his eyes softening. Mukuro frowned but said nothing, biting Tsuna's ear in frustration. Tsuna winced but did not do anything, signing another paper.

"I am jealous of Hibari-kun, Tsunayoshi…" Mukuro admitted and Tsuna involuntarily shivered as he realized that Mukuro had dropped the suffix. Mukuro smiled and kissed Tsuna on the lips, licking his bottom lip briefly before pulling away. Tsuna looked at Mukuro and Mukuro's smile turned to a grin as he began to walk away from Tsuna. With his hand on the knob, he faced Tsuna and grinned childishly.

"That's why, one of this days; I will replace Hibari-kun." Mukuro declared, closing the door. Tsuna sighed once again, scanning the newly emptied room. Tsuna sighed and rubbed his temple. Those five days in the past made Tsuna felt… sad. The fact that their childishness has been replaced by their maturity given to them by their choice made Tsuna sad. Tsuna yawned and rubbed his eyes, leaning on his comfortable chair. Soon enough, Tsuna began to succumb to the temptation of slumber. His eyes opened when he heard his phone vibrate.

"Hello…?" Tsuna tiredly answered his phone.

"Tsunayoshi…" Tsuna smiled tiredly and closed his eyes.

"Now this is rare… Is something the matter, Kyouya?" Tsuna asked.

"I've just… extracted three boxes with the same capability as the last. I'm returning to Italy by morning."

"But… you've only been in Taiwan for five hours. What's the rush?" Tsuna asked, yawning. Tsuna began to play with one of the rejected paper as Hibari did not reply for the last three minutes. Sometimes, Tsuna wished Hibari would just say that he wanted to see him, but this was Hibari we're talking about. Tsuna smiled and threw his newly made air plane in the air.

"Kyouya…"

"Hm?"

"When you come back, will you kidnap me once more?" Tsuna asked sweetly.

"Where would you like to go?" Tsuna smiled contently.

"Anywhere would be fine… just the two of us…"

But even though that fact may remain and sadness still dwells in Tsuna's heart, he never regretted it. He never regretted being Vongola Decimo…

VongolaDecimo-samaVongolaDecimo-samaVongolaDecimo-samaVongolaDecimo-sama

Author's End Rants: And this concludes U.Rev. –smiles sheepishly- I mentioned a lot of incidents that happened before the whole Unexpected timeline and some of you are probably curious about it, such as what they were hiding from Tsuna in Day 2 and what is the importance of the beach from Unexpected Visit Day 5. –smiles- I'm planning on uploading a sequel named –drumrolls-

Raising Vongola Decimo-sama (in no relation to Raising Ikari Shinji project)

A series of stories interwoven together, this is a prequel/sequel to _all_ my KHR stories to date. Ratings varies from T to of course –ahem- M. Main pairing is of course 1827 but I'll still include more Tuna Sandwiches Mafia Deluxe! Genre differs from angst to fluff to crack and… well, that's about it. Anymore would just spoil the fun –grins-

Oh! And the replies to all of the reviews my stories got is in Day 6 of U.Visit –grins- All of you are free to review, comment, give suggestions and ask requests (what would you like to see in the sequel) and please continue reading all of my insane works. –grins-

And because I love you guys, I'll give you a preview. –grins-

_A year has passed since Tsuna came back from the future for the second time. As I have carefully observed, Tsuna is still being Dame-Tsuna. Other than the times he is forced to, he has yet to actually have a deep conversation with his Cloud Guardian. For the benefit of the doubt, I do know the reason why Tsuna does such a ridiculous thing and thus I have concluded that I will put an end to his… stupidity. Or at the very least, force him to face the facts. He'll be graduating soon and it is unsightly for the future tenth boss of Vongola to have such an unstable family. But we will continue as planned. After graduation, Sawada Tsunayoshi and his guardians will begin their official training in our Vongola base in Italy. I will report soon once more, with preferable results._

_Reborn _


End file.
